


Did You See Me Coming?

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Glory Hole, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Hyunjin wants to see Yeojin.
Relationships: Im Yeojin & Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ After a long time, this fic is finally coming to you! It's been in my drafts since December and it's actually one of my favorite stories because it holds a special place in my heart and features one of my favorite pairings ^^ It has always lost the polls but you all know that at the end I do whatever I want, so here it is!! This work is for a very special person to me, hope you like it!
> 
> Have a happy reading~!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

“What are you trying to do, Jungie??” A black-haired girl told her wasted teammate as she tried to stand up and failed.

“I’m trying to stand up? Duh?” Jungeun answered as if it was not obvious what she was doing.

“Let me help you…” The black-haired girl replied and got up to help her friend but her offer was turned down.

“Hyunnie, don’t come closer!!! I want to pee!!!” Jungeun shoved Hyunjin away with one arm while holding her bottom half with the other.

“Damn! I wish my battery was not dead so I could record Jungeun unnie in this pitiful state…” A blonde girl who looked totally sober uttered.

“Chae, shut up and help me with Jungeun…” Hyunjin told Chaewon, another one of her teammates, and gestured towards Jungeun who insisted on getting up from the bench she was sitting on.

“She looks too heavy and I don’t want to ruin my nails. I just got them done. Ask Jinsoul…” Chaewon tried to avoid the situation.

“Jinsoullie!!! I love you!!!” Jungeun suddenly announced as she crawled to another blonde girl who was passed out on the ground of a desolate park.

Hyunjin sighed in despair. What was supposed to be a joyous celebration had turned into a drinking mess and now she was feeling like a babysitter for her inebriated teammates and friends. 

“Jungeun!! Stop!! What the fuck are you doing?!?!” Chaewon started slapping Jungeun on the back and tried to pull her off Jinsoul.

Hyunjin turned to look at her friends and noticed that Jungeun was kneeling on the ground, next to Jinsoul, trying to lower her pants in what she guessed was an attempt to try to relieve herself while Chaewon continued attacking her.

“Hyunnie!! Help me!! Chae doesn’t let me pee!!” Jungeun slurred her words whilst holding the elastic of her sweatpants.

Hyunjin regretted thinking it was a good idea to go let go of responsibilities and get a little drunk in an unknown park far away from their usual hang out places. If she had known her friends couldn’t hold their liquor, she would have never suggested anything.

Jinsoul had been the first one to get hammered. After drinking two cans of beer, she started crying sorrowfully, only to pass out seconds later. Then, well-mannered Chaewon just had a sip and unexpectedly she turned mean and violent. And finally, extra sappy and overly affectionate Jungeun was moments away from becoming an exhibitionist.

“I think I saw a public bathroom at the entrance of the park. Perhaps you can take her there?” Chaewon suggested as she gave little kicks to the unconscious Jinsoul.

“Okay. I can do that. Care to help me?” Hyunjin asked Chaewon, already fearing the answer.

“Uhm…? No??” Chaewon casually replied as she sipped the remaining beer from her can.

Hyunjin looked at Chaewon with eyes that could kill but seemingly, her good friend, even if she didn’t appear to be at the moment, was as drunk as the girl she was carrying now. 

“Argh…!!!” Hyunjin complained to herself. Why was she the only responsible one?

“Stay here, Chae. I'll be back in a bit.” Hyunjin informed Chaewon who was far too entertained poking Jinsoul’s cheeks to really pay her any attention.

“Aye! Aye! Captain!” Chaewon goofily answered back and did a salutation.

“I mean it, Chae. Don’t move and take care of Jinsoul.” Hyunjin ordered and started dragging Jungeun to the entrance of the park, hoping Chaewon was not wrong.

“Who is Jinsoul?” Chaewon asked Hyunjin, who was no longer in sight, as she toppled over the body that was lying on the ground.

“So comfy!!” Chaewon exclaimed and felt her eyelids closing.

xxx

Hyunjin was the captain of the lacrosse team at her college and along with a few of her teammates, Jungeun, Chaewon, and Jinsoul, they had decided to have some quality time after having won one of the most important games of the season. Unfortunately, she hadn’t foreseen that her friends would be lightweights and she would have to end a promising night by taking care of them.

Honestly, Hyunjin had been naïve. Her team was ruthless and sports-focused. Unlike movies and tv shows clichés, they didn’t spend their free time partying and crushing beer cans on their heads. Thus, it was expected that they had reacted so badly after having a couple of drinks. And now, she was trying not to fall over, carrying her helpless teammate as she tried to find a public restroom in a god-forsaken park.

“Hyun!!! I can’t hold it in…” Jungeun stressed as they continued walking through the night.

“Just hang on a little more, Jungie…” Hyunjin tried to stay hopeful when suddenly she saw a dimming light near the entrance’s iron gate.

Chaewon was right, there was a public restroom. Hyunjin didn’t waste even a second and put Jungeun over her shoulder and started running towards the source of the light. 

“Giddy-up!” Jungeun yelled enthusiastically and Hyunjin couldn’t help but chuckle at her friend’s foolishness. 

xxx

The ride had seemed like a fun and good idea at first. However, Jungeun was already regretting bumping Hyunjin’s sides with her feet as if she was a stallion because now she did not only feel the need to pee but also to throw up.

“Hyun… I think I-...” Jungeun tried to tell Hyunjin but stopped herself once she entered the last stall of the line and began puking all her insides in what Hyunjin hoped was the toilet.

“Jungie, just take all the time you need, I’ll wait for you outside.” Hyunjin, the ever-good friend and squeamish individual as well, told Jungeun when all of a sudden she heard a loud thud.

“Jungie, are you okay?” Hyunjin asked worriedly, fearing that maybe something had happened to her friend.

“I’m oka-...” Jungeun tried to answer as barfing sounds followed her words.

It must have been my imagination, Hyunjin thought as she grabbed the doorknob of the restroom, ready to exit the place and leave Jungeun to her own devices when she heard two knocks coming from the stall nearer to the entrance.

“Is someone there?” Hyunjin asked and tried to open the stall. 

The door was locked and no one answered her. Hyunjin might not have been as intoxicated as her friends but she was certain she had heard something. Out of interest, she knocked on the door of the stall and almost fell back on her ass when her knocking was reciprocated by two knocks, just like the ones she had heard before.

“What the-?? Are you a ghost??” Hyunjin asked stupidly at the door only to hear two knocks again.

“Who the fuck-!! Stop messing with me!! I swear when I-...” Hyunjin let out in irritation, ready to kick the door open when suddenly a piece of paper was slid under the door. Without hesitation, she grabbed the note and read it out loud.

“‘Go to the stall next to mine’. Go to the stall next to mine?? Why would I do that?” Hyunjin asked no one but surely there was someone listening and it was not Jungeun who continued doing disturbing sounds as her soul left her body, her existence already forgotten.

Another note was slid under the door and Hyunjin grabbed it quickly.

“‘Pretty please’…? ‘Triangle, dot, triangle’…?” Hyunjin recited the contents of the note.

“Is this some kind of code??” Hyunjin asked, referring to the triangle and dot. Was it Morse code? She dumbly asked herself.

“Emoji!” A deep voice answered back and Hyunjin felt her heart constricting inside her chest due to the surprise while another piece of paper was handed to her. It said ‘Just go to the next stall ^///^)’.

“Why should I listen to you???” Hyunjin asked as soon as she read the note.

“Humor me?” The deep voice said again and Hyunjin felt a tingle in her lower parts just by hearing it. A stranger's voice shouldn’t have that effect on her. Maybe she was just as drunk as her friends and hadn’t noticed. 

Hyunjin thought about what to do. By the sounds at the end of the restroom, Jungeun was going to take a while finishing her business and she felt kind of silly just waiting outside like she was some kind of bodyguard for her stupid friend. It was not like she had anything better to do, so maybe she could listen to the ghost. 

Without saying anything further, Hyunjin entered the stall next to the one where the notes kept coming from. Then, she closed the door quietly and sat on the toilet seat.

“I don’t wanna use the restroom, Casper, So now, what?” Hyunjin directed her question towards the panel that separated both stalls.

“Look to the right.” The captivating voice caught Hyunjin’s attention once again.

Hyunjin turned around and noticed that there was a hole located in the lower part of the panel that separated both stalls. What the fuck? Was that a glory hole? Hyunjin thought horrified. However, before Hyunjin had a chance to ponder on the situation, a note slipped through the orifice.

“‘I’ve been waiting for you.’” Hyunjin read out loud while trying to assimilate what was going on. 

The person on the other side of the stall was getting impatient. She wanted to earn the last couple of bucks from the night but it seemed Yerim’s customer was playing stupid. Supposedly, there were no questions to be answered as it was one of her regulars. She wondered why the customer wasn’t getting down to business just yet. Her throat was aching and she wanted to get done for the night. 

“Just put your cock in the hole so you can finish in seconds.” The irritated girl inside the stall blurted out. 

Hyunjin wondered if she had heard right. It seemed inconceivable. Was this a prank? She couldn’t believe what was happening and why her lower region kept on twitching every chance the deep voice spoke out.

“Are you serious?” She asked as she got up from the toilet seat.

“Do you want me to suck you off or not?” The voice inquired with a hint of bossiness which caused an instant hard-on in Hyunjin.

“I can see you’re already hard. Come on, stop wasting my time!” The girl taunted Hyunjin as she took a peek through the hole and took notice of the tent in her gray sweatpants. Hyunjin gulped soundly, not believing her body’s reaction and obvious betrayal.

“What are you afraid of? I don’t bite… Unless you want me too. I see your ‘friend’ is already leaking for me...” The girl teased Hyunjin and she backed away from the panel in embarrassment.

Hyunjin felt self-conscious by the bold statement and covered her dick cautiously. The girl had noticed something she had not been aware of as she was already leaking precum and it had even stained the front of her sweatpants.

“I can take good care of you…” The voice continued entrancing Hyunjin. She needed the extra cash.

Yerim had been really clear and told her that she should be extra nice with one of her most loyal customers. Yet, the task was proving to be easier than she thought. She was finding the allegedly clueless girl pretty charming because of the way she got startled by her words.

Hyunjin didn’t know why she felt so aroused. The voice was doing things to her and she couldn’t deny it. Things like this weren’t supposed to happen to her. It seemed like something out of her wet dreams and if she was being honest with herself, she wouldn’t be able to back off from this fantasy.

Hyunjin had always been a proper girl and a good athlete. It would do no harm if she indulged herself in some pleasurable activities, she thought. After all, she had just taken her team to nationals, so why don’t prolong the celebration with something more than alcoholic drinking?

Hyunjin approached the hole and lowered her sweatpants a bit as her cock sprang out from its confines, already soaked at the tip and looking ready to be taken care of.

The girl hadn’t stopped peeking through the hole and she could only gasp in amazement when she saw in the flesh the size of the Hyunjin’s dick. It was the biggest penis she had ever seen and she had certainly seen a lot. Moreover, if she was not mistaken, it was not even completely erect. She licked her lips.

She began salivating at the thought of having it inside her mouth and pressed her legs as she felt her pussy clenching on nothing. It was the first time passionate feelings stirred up within her under these circumstances.

Hyunjin could barely recognize herself as she inserted the whole length of her dick in the hole without a second thought. She was feeling agitated and nervous but there was no point in going back as she thanked the liquid courage for her [audacious](https://www.powerthesaurus.org/audacious/synonyms) actions.

Hyunjin moaned at the sensation of being exposed to a complete stranger while the fresh breeze on the other side hit her cock hard. She felt really weird but that was to be expected given the situation.

Nonetheless, there was a problem she had not anticipated. The hole looked welcoming as it was smoothly covered in masking tape. Because of that, she had not hesitated and shoved her penis all the way in without really thinking that it might not have been a good fit for her.

The size of the hole was a stretch. Her girth was impressive and she could barely move without hurting herself. If she was to drag her cock back in, she knew she would scratch herself in the rough edges of the hole. It had been a bad idea to just stick her penis in there but now it was too late for regrets. 

As Hyunjin was lamenting her poor choice due to being clouded by horniness, the girl on the other side was stupefied by what she had in front of her and she could only admire Hyunjin’s huge cock.

“Wow.” The girl wheezed at the magnificent sight. 

The girl had not been wrong. This had to be one of the biggest dicks in existence. The width and thickness were so great that it looked like the hole was too small for it. She feared the girl would harm herself if she tried to snap her hips back. She wouldn’t let her, though. She would just have to do all the work and hope for the best.

Hyunjin let out a smile as she heard the astonishment of the girl. It brought her confidence and made her feel happy. She just wished she would be able to service her properly after all the trouble she had gone through now that her dick was basically in a death trap.

“Do you have a condom?” The girl asked. A condom? Why would she have one? Hyunjin questioned herself.

“I don’t.” Hyunjin answered plainly. Protection was to be used in these kinds of scenarios but it was not like she had come to the park to get a blow job, anyway. She lamented not being prepared for the turn of events of the night. Fuck, they hadn’t even started and now it was over.

The girl questioned herself what she should do. She was craving that enormous cock but she couldn’t be careless. She had never given oral without protection. She was a wise girl before being a horny one. However, letting that meat go away seemed like a mistake. She could not have that.

“Are you okay with just a hand job?” The girl asked Hyunjin who was so excited by the suggestion that her penis jolted making the girl giggle. She had a lovely giggle, Hyunjin thought and she wondered if her laugh was as lovelier.

“‘Kay.” Hyunjin deadpanned as she straightened herself up and put her hands on the headrail of the stall to support herself.

The girl raised her head in surprise at the sudden movement and noticed Hyunjin’s big hands holding on for dear life just above her. The girl not only had a massive dick but she appeared to be a giant also. Her cunt squelched just imagining the possibility of being taken by this person.

Hyunjin was already creaming and she could not contain herself. The expectation of what was to come was so great that her penis twitched excitedly waiting for some relief as precum smeared from the tip and made of a puddle of fluid on the floor.

The girl’s pussy started drooling the second she saw such a gorgeous dick reacting beautifully for her touch. She was feeling so horny that she had to prevent herself from just swallowing that whole dick with her cunt and milk it until she painted her insides with white. She didn’t know what it was but she had never before felt so libidinous. She could finally understand why Yerim was so fixated on this customer. How could she not? This girl was something else. 

There was no more time to waste, though. The avid girl harshly grasped Hyunjin’s dick and gave it a tight squeeze that made both girls moan in unison.

“Fuck!!!” Hyunjin grunted when she felt the roughness in which her penis was treated.

“Hmmm…” The girl purred in content at the rugged feeling of Hyunjin’s penis as she started massaging it up and down or better said, back and forth, pulling the foreskin of her meat rod towards her.

Hyunjin had gotten hand jobs before but nothing had felt as amazing as what she was feeling at that moment. Gentleness didn’t exist as the girl was being really hard on her, pulling on her skin harshly as she masturbated her dry cock. The friction burning her length, feeling discomfort but also pleasure.

The girl had been so thrilled at the thought of having such a big cock fill her pussy that she had foregone her usual steps into pleasing her customers. She realized too late that her hand felt unbelievably hot and the skin of her customer’s penis was painfully red. 

Hyunjin couldn’t see what was happening but she felt her skin sore as the girl continued to stimulate her without any kind of lubrication. She could handle it but she also didn’t want her dick in too much pain. She was about to tell the girl her uneasiness when suddenly she felt droplets of liquid falling over her aching length, soothing the scalding pain as the girl feverishly rubbed her shaft.

“Ohhh!!! Fuck!!” Hyunjin pressed her hips against the panel, overcome by wonderful sensations as the girl continued gripping her flesh furiously, pulling on her so strongly that it seemed she wanted her to trespass the flat board separating them and take her to her side.

The girl smiled proudly as she heard how much her customer was enjoying her service. Fortunately, she had been able to salvage the situation when she started spitting saliva all over the tall girl’s dick to use as lubrication. The glistening red rod pulsated in her hold as she massaged it greedily by twisting it in a circular motion, clockwise and counterclockwise.

Hyunjin closed her eyes and arched her back, pushing her hips firmly on the stall as she felt her orgasm approaching. The girl had not lied. She would be cumming in seconds, but she did not care. It was the best hand job ever. Hyunjin had never been treated so poorly and she loved it. The girl treated her roughly as she pinched her foreskin and rubbed her unkindly in a brutal speed. Her tiny hand, she could tell, dragging agonizingly fast along the top of her cockhead and the start of her testicles.

The girl felt that her customer would be reaching climax soon, all the signs indicated so. In barely five minutes she was going to get the bucks she needed but at that moment she wasn’t thinking about the money. She yearned to see the expression the girl was making as she kept making all those lewd noises on the other side of the stall. This was the first time she was interested in someone she was serving sexually.

The girl, who had remained seated on the toilet seat, was not able to handle the effect the stranger was causing on her anymore. She needed to do something about her aching pussy. She opened her legs widely, thank God she was wearing a skirt, and moved her panties to the side as she shoved two fingers inside herself without any preparation. She started fingering herself at a ferocious pace.

Wet noises filled the atmosphere in the restroom and Hyunjin could pinpoint that not every sound was coming from her. Squishy noises that she was sure were coming from the girl pleasuring herself filled her ears and she felt the need to bury her length inside that drenched pussy and never pull out of her. Hyunjin moaned approvingly at the effect she was causing on the girl.

It was the first time the girl was masturbating on the job. Never had she been so reckless as to do so and she was sure her customer had noticed. Nonetheless, that acknowledgment only encouraged her further as she began slapping her pussy lips every time she pulled her fingers out of her core, her palm beating the tender skin on top of her vagina as she got lost in the feeling of making herself feel good.

The instant Hyunjin heard the slapping sounds of the girl spanking her own pussy, she dug her nails on the headrail and arched her back. She moaned loudly as she felt her approaching orgasm at the tip of her dick when unexpectedly something warm wrapped around her cockhead as spurts of thick cum began leaving her slit.

The girl couldn’t stop herself when she felt the way her customer’s penis was throbbing against her hand. She felt the urge to engulf the thickness as she orgasmed, breaking all her sanity rules and rationality, letting lust cloud her mind as strings of abundant cum filled her mouth and gagged her, semen leaking down the corners of her mouth.

Hyunjin was desperate. She badly wanted to see what was going on the other side as she could hear how the girl was coughing and suffocating with her big load. She imagined her full of her cum, messy and with her lips swollen for pleasing her. She didn’t know what was happening to her but she felt too drawn to her as if she hadn’t had any sexual experience before and was an inexperienced virgin indulging in pleasure for the first time.

The girl kept slurping on Hyunjin’s cock like it was the most delicious lollipop, taking her for another round in an unspoken agreement as she opened her mouth wide, her tongue caressing the underside of the long shaft while she grabbed it by the base and hit her tongue with it.

Hyunjin was losing it, she was going to cum again but it wouldn’t do as she could not see the girl that was causing her so blissful feelings. She furrowed her eyebrows in satisfaction when she felt that it would not take her longer to cum when suddenly she felt the girl holding her dick and poking the inside of her cheeks with it. Popping sounds could be heard every time she took it out of her mouth as she intentionally changed the angle to jab herself with the tip.

“I want to see you.” Hyunjin begged. Her balls, ready to explode again.

The girl couldn't answer back even if she wanted to. She was too focused on her task which was to suck and bit on every inch of Hyunjin’s penis. She was concentrating on Hyunjin’s pleasure, no longer able to properly finger herself as she brushed her swollen clit with her thumb and humped the air wishing for something to fill her up.

Hyunjin could not hold back anymore. She slammed her hips onto the hole, hurting herself a bit in the process, as she started cumming inside the girl’s mouth. She felt her whole cock being wrapped in the tender cavity of the girl’s mouth as her lips kissed the orifice separating them while Hyunjin felt her breathing graze her pelvis through the opening. The girl had deepthroated her so good and in reward she shot her cum directly in her stomach, groaning heavily and wantonly in what seemed like forever.

The girl could not believe what she had just done. She had been so careless, getting stimulated by a total stranger. She had gotten lost in lust and now she gushed juices out her pussy and squirted tasty cum as she had reached her peak too. She felt like she was ruined. She would not be able to please another customer that was not the girl whose penis she had captive in her mouth seconds ago. Real desire pumped in her body for someone whose face she hadn’t seen.

As Hyunjin came down from her high, her cock softened and she was finally able to retrieve it from the death trap. She pulled it out from the hole and could see that it had tiny scratches at the base due to her willingness to fuck the girl’s mouth. Fortunately, it didn’t look too severe, nothing a proper ointment wouldn’t be able to fix.

The girl was a mess. A literal mess. Her face was showered in cum and her lower body was stained with it too. She had never gotten dirty at the job because she had always used condoms and never indulged in the pleasure of her customers. However, she couldn’t say she regretted anything. What’s more, she longed for a next time. Still, she knew it wouldn't be possible because this person was Yerim’s customer and not hers.

Hyunjin may not know who was behind the panel that separated them but she was eager to find out who was the girl that had taken her to heaven and as she was about to ask her about herself, she remembered the whole reason she was inside an abandoned restroom, Jungeun.

“Fuck!!! Jungeun!!” Hyunjin cried out in realization.

“Okay… I know you don’t know my name but it’s a bit unflattering to have made you cum twice and here you're screaming another girl’s name. Rude much?” The girl asked with a hint of anger that was easily caught by Hyunjin.

“No!! I don’t mean you! I mean… I- I- I’d love to meet you but… My friend Jungeun. I came to the restroom because of her. She is in the last stall from this row and she was puking and shit because we got wasted, I was just accompanying her when you… When us… You know…” Hyunjin ranted as she accommodated her dick back in place and arranged her clothes, readying herself to search for Jungeun.

The girl frowned and realized that she might have been wrong. If the girl she had just serviced had been telling the truth, that meant, she was not the customer she was expecting. She was a random girl that had been caught up in her business. Who the fuck was this girl?

“Aren’t you Yer- Choerry’s customer?” The girl asked Hyunjin, almost forgetting to use her friend’s ‘business’ name.

“Who is Choerry?” Hyunjin asked as she opened the door and got out of the stall.

“Fuck.” The girl muttered. 

“Is everything okay?” Hyunjin asked in concern.

“Yup.” The girl replied realizing it all had been a misunderstanding. The most welcomed misunderstanding. She could still taste Hyunjin’s essence.

Hyunjin didn’t want to leave the girl but she had to check the state of her friend and make sure she was okay.

“Hmmm, I have to look for my friend. Maybe she drowned in her own vomit and is already dead. I don’t know. But, can you tell me your name, please?” Hyunjin hoped for the best.

The girl was taken aback. She knew she was good at giving head but no one had ever cared enough to ask her for something as significant as a name. She was only a release outlet, a mere hole for the people that came to her. As unbelievable as it was, she felt kind of flattered. 

“Would you tell me yours if I asked?” The girl answered with a question that caught Hyunjin off guard.

Hyunjin was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She didn’t know if she could answer that. Still, it would be hypocritical if she asked for the girl’s name and didn’t have the courtesy to give her own. She could blame the little alcohol she still had in her system as she made a decision.

“Hyunjin.” Hyunjin deadpanned.

Hyunjin. Hyunjin? Why did that name sound so familiar? Was she ‘the’ Hyunjin? It couldn’t be. It had to be a cosmic joke. She had just blown Hyejoo’s sister. The only bright side was that it was not actually Hyejoo.

But now that she was thinking about it, it couldn’t be anyone else because the name Jungeun also rang a bell. How did she end up in this situation with one of the most popular jocks on campus?

“Lacrosse captain Hyunjin?” The girl asked and Hyunjin felt her soul leave her body.

Hyunjin started sweating. Fuck. She had been foolish. Of course, the girl would know who she was. She was the star player of the lacrosse team and pretty famous too. Now the girl had something on her and could do whatever she wished with that information. She had been foolish because of a couple of orgasms and now she was screwed. The girl had the power to tell on her and she could end up being humiliated.

The dread silence filling the restroom made the girl understand that Hyunjin was having an inner battle and was probably thinking about all the worst possible scenarios now that her identity was out in the open. She wasn’t that kind of person, though.

“Don’t fret. It’s just that you’re really popular and your name is not a common girl’s name. I attend the same college as you and I’m sure you don’t know me but, to be fair, I'll tell you my name… I’m Yeojin.” Yeojin introduced herself timidly.

Hyunjin grinned at the way the girl introduced herself. When they were talking before, her voice had been so deep but now she sounded a bit pitchy and youthful and if she was being honest, a bit shy. It was super cute. 

“It’s been a literal pleasure to meet you, Yeojin.” Hyunjin blatantly said in an attempt to flirt with the girl that had just swallowed her cum. 

“Same.” Yeojin followed with hesitation. She asked herself what Hyunjin wanted out of her, maybe more fucking? That confident tone and attitude could only be interpreted as flirting.

“I wish we could have met in different circumstances, though... But now that we’re here, can I see you?” Hyunjin hopefully asked again. She didn’t know why but she wanted to properly meet the girl. Her name didn’t ring a bell at all and she was curious about her appearance.

Yeojin got nervous all of a sudden. Hyunjin obviously didn’t know who she was. How could she? She was not the type of person who hung out with people like Hyunjin. They were from different worlds. It was better if she prevented her from a future disappointment.

“Aren’t you going to check on your friend?” Yeojin reminded her, rapidly changing the subject.

Hyunjin thought the girl was going to open the door and show herself when she unexpectedly reminded her about Jungeun. Jungeun was supposed to be her priority. Damn, the things people did for friendship. Abandoning a good friend for a quickie in the nearest restroom stall when they could already be dead. Yes, Hyunjin was the greatest friend ever.

“Fuck! Yeojin, can you wait for me, please? It’ll be just a minute…” Hyunjin said through the door as she ran to the stall where Jungeun was supposedly in.

As soon as Yeojin heard Hyunjin, she grabbed her belongings and without making any noise, she got out from the stall leaving Hyunjin behind. It was not needed to show herself, it was not like Hyunjin would like her. Besides, she just made her cum, there was nothing special about it. Hyunjin was better off without her.

Hyunjin opened the door of the stall Jungeun was in and she felt oddly relieved when she saw that her friend was sleeping while hugging the toilet seat. Well, the sight was repulsive but at least she was okay. Jungeun would never know she left her for some wicked oral.

“Hey! Yeojin! Jungeun is okay!” Hyunjin shouted while carrying Jungeun as she came closer to Yeojin’s stall just to realize that the door was open and the girl was gone.

“Fuck!” Hyunjin lamented. She wanted to know who Yeojin was and worse of all, she didn’t even pay her.

“Who is Yeojin?” Jungeun, still in a dizzy state, asked Hyunjin.

“She’s… She’s… She’s gone...” Hyunjin replied bitterly. Jungeun nodded and lowered her head still over Hyunjin’s shoulders.

“Hey, why is your zipper open?” Jungeun asked confused and Hyunjin just grunted a response.

xxx

“I can’t believe you left us for dead, Hyun!! That’s not what a ‘captain’ should do!!” Chaewon complained for the umpteenth time while they were walking to class the next morning.

“I was with Jungeun. What else could I do?” Hyunjin shamelessly lied.

“Forty minutes, dude!! You were gone for forty minutes!! Don’t lie to me. What were you doing all that time?” A refreshed Jinsoul asked. She looked ethereal like she had not gotten hammered the day before.

“Jungie took a long time doing her shit… What do you want me to say? Besides, you could have come to look for us, you know?? If it was not for Heejin I wouldn’t have been able to carry her. She fainted again on the way back.” Hyunjin retorted angrily.

“Heejin? As in Jeon Heejin? What was she doing with you?” Jinsoul asked intrigued. It was not every day that sports legend Hyunjin came across with rebel legend Heejin.

“How the fuck will I know? She just appeared out of nowhere when I was dragging Jungeun out of the restroom…” Hyunjin explained not finding Heejin’s appearance of any importance.

“Nooo!!! I wish I could have seen her!! She is so cool!!” A lovestruck Chaewon lamented.

“Fuck her! You two should have been helping me instead of her, now I owe her a favor…” Hyunjin sighed.

“Sorry for being a good friend. Jinsoul was unconscious, I was helping her…” Chaewon informed Hyunjin.

“But Jinsoul was already up when we met…” Hyunjin added.

“Ah, yes! She was… Mmmm… We were occupied…” Chaewon answered back.

“Occupied?” Jungeun asked Jinsoul with a smirk on her face.

“Ah-... Well, I was… Occupied taking care of... We were taking care of each other...” Jinsoul replied nervously.

“Taking care of her by shoving your tongue down her throat!” Jungeun blurted out as three heads turned towards her direction.

“What the fuck?”

“Who told you?”

“I told you it was a secret!!”

Hyunjin, Jinsoul, and Chaewon said at the same time. Jungeun just snickered back at them.

“So, Soullie… I didn’t know you had the hots for the princess…” Jungeun teased a blushing Jinsoul.

“I- I-...” Jinsoul couldn’t answer properly.

“I have the hots for her too. And what about it?” Chaewon came to Jinsoul’s defense and hugged her. Jinsoul blushed even more.

“What the fuck?” Hyunjin asked again. Jungeun just laughed.

“I knew it!! Well, I’m glad for you guys!” Jungeun sincerely said as she patted her friend’s backs.

“It’s something new so we’re taking it slow.” Jinsoul confided in her friends.

“I think I deserve a thank you then. I left you enough time for you to be nasty with each other.” Hyunjin brazenly said, waiting for some kind of gratitude.

“I will never thank you, captain. Forget about it.” Chaewon pushed Hyunjin playfully.

“Well, I’m happy for you guys. Now we just need to pair up Hyunnie and we can go on triple dates!” Jungeun enthusiastically said as she extended her arms and hugged all her friends, or tried to.

“Yeah, about that. Do any of you know a girl called Yeojin?” Hyunjin bashfully asked.

“Yeojin??? Nope, I don’t know a Yeojin.” Jinsoul did her best thinking face.

“Im Yeojin?? Did your sister do something to her??” Chaewon asked, concerned.

“What?” Hyunjin asked in surprise.

“The only Yeojin I know is Haseul’s sister but I think she is in middle school.” Jungeun nonchalantly said.

“Middle school!?!?!?!” Hyunjin was about to faint. It couldn’t be her, she couldn’t have gotten head from a child. It just couldn’t be. Nope. Nope. Nope.

“I think so… Well, honestly, I don’t know how old she is, she just looks really young… I’ll have to ask Seullie…” Jungeun would make sure to ask her girlfriend later.

“I don’t think she’s the one I’m talking about. I meant a ‘Yeojin’ that is enrolled at this college…” Hyunjin was sure Yeojin said they attended the same college.

“I think your sister knows her…” Chaewon said cryptically.

“Is she friends with Hyejoo?” Hyunjin asked, hopeful. Maybe her sister could introduce them.

“Mmmm… Not exactly…” Chaewon said and Hyunjin knew there was something she was not telling but before she had the chance to press further, a buzz that indicated classes were starting was heard.

“Well, guys… Gotta go… I’ll catch up with you later…!” Hyunjin said and went the other way. She was the only one who had not the same class as her three friends.

As Hyunjin disappeared into the hallways, she hoped that the Yeojin she had ‘met’ was not the Yeojin Jungeun was talking about but the one who knew her sister Hyejoo. Little did she know that neither of those options was actually a good one.

xxx

“I don’t believe you!” A tall girl with jet black hair had a small girl pinned against a locker, her feet dangling in the air as she choked her.

People were watching them but everyone was too much of a coward to do anything. Besides, it was a common day occurrence to witness Hyejoo bullying Yeojin.

“I swear!! You've already taken all the money I had!! Please, let me go!!” Yeojin begged her assailant.

Hyejoo was furious. She wanted to go to the arcade this afternoon and she was counting on the money she would be taking from Yeojin. 

“Hye!!! Let her go!!!” Someone approached the scene and yelled at Hyejoo. 

Hyunjin had finished her afternoon practice and was just on her way to her last class when she noticed a commotion going on the hallway. Out of curiosity, she went to check it out, and she didn’t like what she saw. 

It looked like her sister was bullying a middle school kid. She sighed in frustration. Her sister had become quite a delinquent when she started high school and it seemed that every day that passed, she got worse. 

Hyejoo recognized that voice immediately and let Yeojin free of her hold. Yeojin stayed fixated on her position, expectant to know who her mystery savior was just to almost have a heart attack when she realized who she was.

“Hyun… It’s not what it looks like… We were just-... Playing, right?” Hyejoo excused herself and patted Yeojin’s back. 

Yeojin lowered her head. She hoped Hyunjin wouldn’t recognize her. Yet, she couldn’t stop feeling like her heart was going to come out of her chest. She was shivering and blushing due to Hyunjin’s proximity.

Hyunjin turned to look at the girl to confirm if what her sister was saying was true. It looked like her sister was lying by the way the little girl was shaking in Hyejoo’s grasp.

“The kid is trembling.” Hyunjin accused her sister.

“Ugh… She- she- she is just nervous to meet you, that’s all… She is a fan, you know?” Hyejoo didn’t want to get into trouble with her parents again.

“A fan? Really? Hey, kid! What’s my position?” Hyunjin approached Yeojin and lifted her chin with her hand. Yeojin felt like she would combust. It had not even been 24 hours since she was choking on Hyunjin’s cum.

The moment Yeojin raised her head to look at her, Hyunjin felt that she had to take a moment to collect herself. The kid was too cute and adorable. She wanted to pinch her cheeks, hug her, and protect her. She even felt her heart skipping a bit, something that had never happened to her before in regards to another person. Hyejoo must have already lost it if she was bullying a sweet girl like her.

Yeojin felt weird. She was feeling uncomfortable under Hyunjin’s scrutinizing gaze but also happy the jock was acknowledging her. She seemed concerned about her well-being as she took her time to assess if her sister was lying or not.

“Mmmm… Captain?” Yeojin guessed. She didn’t know a thing about lacrosse.

“Hahahaha, that’s not a position…” Hyunjin responded, let go of Yeojin’s chin, and patted her head. Yeojin couldn’t be more embarrassed.

Hyejoo looked apprehensive all of a sudden. Stupid Yeojin. Did she even go to the same college as them? It was common knowledge that Hyunjin was an attacker.

“Hye…?” Hyunjin stared at her sister questioningly. She wondered what excuse her sister would come up with for harassing a little kid.

“Hyun…” Hyejoo begged her sister with her eyes. Hyunjin groaned. 

Hyunjin pushed Hyejoo away and looked at her menacingly as she pulled Yeojin closer to her body, freeing her from her sister’s tight grip. Hyunjin will always have a soft spot for Hyejoo but hitting kids was just wrong.

“Go to class, kiddo. I’ll handle the situation.” Hyunjin told Yeojin and the latter looked confused but relieved as she smiled thankfully. Hyunjin felt a tightening in her chest at her smile.

Yeojin ran like her life depended on it while the crowd dispersed. Her heart beating fast and her face still red because of Hyunjin. Fuck. She couldn’t be crushing on her, Yeojin thought as she escaped from the commotion.

“So… Want to tell me what was that all about?” Hyunjin grabbed Hyejoo by the collar once they were alone.

“Hyun. It’s nothing, just… I got mad you know.” Hyejoo wasn’t even trying.

“Control that temper, Hye. Next time, I won’t be able to save you and you’ll get caught in a bigger mess...” Hyunjin reminded her sister that if she continued being a nuisance, consequences would fall on her.

“I know, I know.” Hyejoo stressed not really feeling regretful of her actions but vindictive as she thought about what she would make Yeojin do now.

“Just take it easy and stop bothering kids half your size, please.” Hyunjin told her sister and patted her chest, remembering the tiny girl from before who was suddenly filling her mind. She wondered what her name was and asked herself why she had the sudden urge to get to know her.

“Now, go to class and stop being a bother.” Hyunjin left Hyejoo to her own devices, hoping she would really change her ways while Hyejoo just entertained her mind with the craziest ideas.

xxx

“She didn’t pay you?!?!?” A brunette girl asked Yeojin in disbelief.

“......” Yeojin hadn’t even taken a second to consider she was giving blow jobs for free. At that moment she just wanted to escape from Hyunjin.

“That’s super careless of you, Jinnie. The whole reason you’re doing this is for money. Do you want me to talk with Hyunjin?” Yeojin’s friend thought she had been taken advantage of. 

“No!!! Don’t talk to her, Yerim! Please!” Yeojin jumped from her chair as she looked around the cafeteria in case someone had heard her friend. Yerim looked at her weirdly.

“Don’t say her name out loud. Someone who knows her could hear you.” Yeojin whispered.

“Everyone knows her. What’s the big deal about it? I’ll just say she forgot to pay and if she is not a douche, she will understand what I’m saying.” Yerim continued being loud not understanding why her friend was so tense all of a sudden.

“Just don’t, please. I’ll take care of it.” Yeojin continued whispering.

“I hope you don’t mean take care of her dick. One free blow job was enough. You need the money, Jinnie.” Yerim reminded her friend while Yeojin couldn’t stop herself from blushing at the mention of Hyunjin’s dick. 

“Why are you blushing?? Don’t tell me you like her?” Yerim teased her friend.

“.....” Yeojin gave no response.

Yerim was sipping from her water, waiting for Yeojin’s obvious ‘no’ but soon realized that she was not getting that. Her eyes opened like saucers as she stared at Yeojin accusingly.

“You do like her!! What the fuck, Yeojin!!” Yerim spat her water but fortunately, it didn’t reach Yeojin’s face.

“Everyone likes her, why can’t I like her?” Yeojin tried to defend her feelings.

“Well, for starters. Her sister is your tormentor?? Is that not enough??” Yerim couldn’t believe her petite friend.

“She is not Hyejoo.” Yeojin knew Hyunjin was nothing like her sister.

“You know, 4he apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Jinnie.” Yerim sternly said.

“Today, she confronted Hyejoo and looked out for me.” Yeojin provided.

“Still, you don’t really know anything about her just because she blew her load in your mouth.” Yerim crassly reminded Yeojin. Now it was Yeojin’s turn to spit her drink.

“Yerim!! Shhhh, don’t be so loud!!” Yeojin was blushing even more now.

“Jinnie, you’re normally a good judge of character, so I’ll let it go for now but I won’t be supporting this crush or whatever it is until I know that she is a good person. Do I need to remind you the whole reason you’re in this ‘business’?” Yerim lectured her friend.

“You don’t need to remind me…” Yeojin lamented as she continued having lunch with Yerim in silence. Thoughts filling her mind as she remembered the events that had led her to such a crude practice.

It had all started with Hyejoo. Hyejoo was a typical bully who loved to prey on younger and smaller people than her and had found her latest entertainment in Yeojin. 

At first, there were just insults and Yeojin just ignored her words which got Hyejoo angrier because she was not getting the reaction she would have liked in her victim. Then it turned physical but nothing too severe or so Yeojin wanted to think. Pushing and shoving became her every day greeting, but a few months ago, everything took a turn for the worse

As Yeojin seemed to take Hyejoo’s bullying fairly well, Hyejoo went to extreme measures and found a way to get something out of her. The first time she tried it, Yeojin cried and begged her and Hyejoo had never felt so satisfied with herself, so she kept doing it.

Hyejoo had made a habit of stealing Yeojin’s lunch money daily. Well, Hyejoo didn’t call it stealing as she asked Yeojin for it and Yeojin willingly gave it away. In any case, it was more of a demand under threat. 

Initially, Yeojin would ask her sister Haseul for more money and Haseul willingly agreed because she thought her sister was using the money wisely. Nonetheless, Yeojin started to feel guilty by taking her sister’s well-earned money and giving it away to a horrible person. 

Yeojin and Yerim had been friends since they were in diapers and they knew everything about each other. It was no wonder, Yeojin came to Yerim to ask for help. Unfortunately, going to Yerim might not have been the brightest idea.

Despite Yerim’s innocent looks, she was anything but that. In fact, it was Yerim’s promiscuity that secured her the ‘job’ she had at the moment. 

Yerim was so into sex that she liked to hook up a lot. Girls, boys, friends, strangers, acquaintances. It didn’t matter. She had no specific preference. Yet, she wouldn’t deny the thrill she felt when she got involved with people she didn’t know. It was no wonder, she ended up servicing unknown people through a glory hole. The pay was good too, but that was not the reason she did it.

When Yeojin realized she needed to earn her own money she approached Yerim without even thinking about other options. It may not have been her wisest decision but she knew that she could only get easy and daily money by doing what Yerim was doing and that’s how she ended up blowing strangers on Yerim’s days off.

It had been three months since she had been working the hole and although she felt disgusted with herself, she saw it as a way to earn money. Money she gave away to her bully, her crush’s sister. 

Yeojin, the never-ending optimistic, thought everything could be worse and that thinking helped her get through the day. Alas, Yeojin was wrong, it really couldn’t get any worse than it already was.

xxx

Hyunjin was desperate. It had been a week since she had encountered Yeojin and she couldn’t get her out of her mind. She wanted to go to the park again and look for her but she didn’t want to come off as stalkerish or something. Besides, she didn’t know Yeojin’s ‘schedule’ so going the next day didn’t seem smart. Therefore, she purposely waited the whole week so she could go to the restroom at the same time and the same day she had gone the week before.

Hyunjin had arrived a bit earlier than expected, though. The sun was just about to set but she figured Yeojin would be ‘working’ for at least a couple of hours before the time they met. She hoped she would be able to find her.

She entered the restroom quickly, hoping no one would notice her presence. This time she had come prepared, she was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses in order not to be recognized as there was still daylight.

As soon as she entered the stall next to Yeojin’s, she knocked twice on the panel, waiting to be acknowledged by who she hoped was Yeojin.

“You’re early!!” A cheerful voice answered her knocking. A voice that Hyunjin didn’t recognize and was definitely not Yeojin’s.

“You’re not Yeojin.” Hyunjin disappointingly said as she got up from the toilet seat ready to leave the restroom. 

“Wait!! How do you know Yeojin?” The voice asked her.

“I-... Ehhh… I- I- I met her here last week… She told me her name...” Hyunjin said with shame.

Yerim tried to remember what had happened a week before and that’s when she recalled that she had something to do that day so she had told Yeojin to take her turn and take care of her favorite customer who didn’t end up showing up because instead of her another person showed up. Another person that was, Hyunjin.

“Are you Hyunjin?” The voice asked again. Hyunjin felt embarrassed. The thought of Yeojin telling other people about her felt terrible.

Yerim could sense the anxiety in Hyunjin from the other side and kind of regretted her question. She didn’t mean harm, only good.

“Don’t worry. No one knows. I just know because I’m Yeojin’s best friend and we take daily turns here. Last time it was my turn but she had to take my place because I was busy. If you want her to take care of you, you can just come by tomorrow.” Yerim explained to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin smiled at the possibility of ‘meeting’ Yeojin again. She had thought she wouldn’t be able to know who she was but now she had hope. She just had to convince her that she had a genuine interest in her and not only because she had made her cum twice. 

“I- I- don’t want her to ‘take care’ of me. I just want to talk to her.” Hyunjin tried to convince Yeojin’s best friends of her intentions. She didn’t want to make a bad impression on her.

“She can still ‘take care’ of you while you talk, you know…” Yerim playfully told her. Hyunjin blushed.

“I’m really interested in her. I want you to know that… Mmm, I guess I’ll be on my way then. Thank you for the info, I’ll come back tomorrow.” Hyunjin said and opened the door of her stall.

“Hyunjin!! Wait!!” Yerim hit the door to her own stall to get Hyunjin’s attention. Hyunjin got startled by the abrupt calling.

“Yes?” Hyunjin asked nervously.

“You didn’t pay her.” Yerim told her seriously.

“I know. I’m gonna make up for that/” Hyunjin finalized and exited the restroom.

“She may not be as bad as I thought/” Yerim muttered to herself and got comfortable waiting for her own crush.

xxx

Hyunjin, still in incognito mode, wanted to get as far as she could from the restrooms. She was feeling jittery about the whole situation when someone who was running collided with her.

“Fuck. Look where you are going, dude!” The person who crashed into her told her. Hyunjin recognized that voice.

“Heejin? What are you doing here?” Hyunjin asked unsuspectedly.

“You again?” Heejin asked incredulously.

“Yes?” Hyunjin didn’t understand Heejin’s annoyed tone.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Heejin suddenly grabbed Hyunjin by the collar. Okay, what was going on? Hyunjin thought.

“Ahhhhh… Ehhhh… I was-...” Hyunjin couldn’t really say what she was doing in the abandoned park.

“Did you come here for Choerry?” Heejin had a fierce look in her eyes.

“Who is Choerry?” Hyunjin asked unsuspiciously. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, dude. I like you just fine but she is mine and I don’t like sharing so stay away from her.” Heejin threatened Hyunjin and then let her go. She scrambled in direction to the restrooms.

“Ohhh!! Now, I get it.” Hyunjin muttered to herself. She had no business staying longer if Yeojin was not on the premises.

xxx

Hyunjin was feeling excited and nervous. The day where she would get to meet Yeojin again had finally arrived. She had spent the last twelve hours stressing on how she should approach her and had come up with nothing. 

She just really wanted to talk with Yeojin, see her face, get to know her a little better and who knows? This time, she was not as thick-headed, though. She had brought condoms just in case. She hoped for the best, the best for both of them.

As soon as she entered the restroom, she got into her stall and knocked twice once she was sitting in the toilet seat. Her heart pounding wildly as she waited for a response.

“Yeojin? It’s me… Hyunjin.” Hyunjin didn’t want to sound presumptuous. Even if it upset her, she knew Yeojin had other customers.

Yerim had told Yeojin about her brief talk with Hyunjin the day before and she had even given her both thumbs up indicating she approved of her. Yerim was sometimes not the best at reading people but just for this time, Yeojin wouldn’t disagree with her for her own convenience.

She hadn’t stopped thinking about Hyunjin for the past week. She couldn’t. She filled her everyday thoughts and dreams. Wet dreams to be more precise. Yet, she didn’t only want to be a source of relief for her, she wanted to know if what she had told Yerim was true, if she had a genuine interest in her.

At first, Yeojin had only liked the sex aspect of their meeting. Hyunjin was hung like a horse and she was a horny and healthy young adult. Then things changed. The moment Hyunjin had told her she wanted to see her became the detonator of a variety of possibilities that included the chance of them being together.

Everything got harder to ignore the moment Hyunjin came in her defense. Her interest in the jock could only peak. Everyone loved a good savior and damsel in distress romance story. She couldn’t help but be smitten by Hyunjin and it got even worse when she remembered her huge cock. Well, how could she not be crushing on her?

“Hyunjin.” Yeojin let out.

“Yeojin. I’m sorry I was too eager last time. I feel that I scared you or something. I don’t want to push you to do anything you don’t want to do but I’d really love to see you. Perhaps we could get to know each other better and I don’t know, go out?” Hyunjin admitted while Yeojin listened intently.

“Also, I didn’t mean to leave without paying you. I hope I didn’t make a bad impression. I don’t even know how much you charge but here it is…” Hyunjin slipped a one-hundred-dollar bill through the hole.

Yeojin took the bill and screamed internally. Was Hyunjin for real? This was honestly too much. One hundred bucks would be a whole course meal like suck and fuck at least thrice. She couldn’t take Hyunjin’s money.

“Hyunjin, I appreciate it, I really do. But this is too much. This is the equivalent of... I don’t know ten blow jobs?” Yeojin told Hyunjin and returned the bill through the hole.

Hyunjin took back the bill and stared at it, worried that she had made a mistake but also feeling good inside because Yeojin was not some kind of scammer and was being truthful with her. She also sounded cute as she was using her high-pitched voice and not the deep one from before. She loved her voice so much, so much that it got her an instant erection.

Yeojin was peeking through the hole the whole time since Hyunjin had arrived. Trying to get any glimpse of the jock while the latter didn’t dare to look at it or maybe didn’t realize she could.

Damn those gray sweatpants again, Yeojin cursed. It appeared that Hyunjin was hard as she could perfectly see the outline of her dick print. Her pussy reacted accordingly as it pulsated in anticipation. She also wanted to get to know Hyunjin but at the moment her desire was greater than the thoughts about going on a date or whatever the hell Hyunjin wanted to do. She had to resist the urge, though. She didn’t want Hyunjin thinking she was some kind of slut. Even though she kind of was.

Hyunjin was feeling stressed. She really wanted to talk and do everything she had said but she feared that if Yeojin knew she was hard, she wouldn’t believe her. Yeojin hadn't even told her what she thought about what she had said and she was ready to jump her bones if she could. She was the worst. Yeojin would see her as a horn dog and she didn’t want that. 

Hyunjin had to get rid of her erection without Yeojin noticing somehow and as she was about to turn around, she remembered Yeojin best friend’s words. She took courage out of nowhere and dared to say.

“How about you make my money worth?” Hyunjin seductively asked as she put her still clothed bulge through the hole.

Yeojin’s pussy almost gushed out cum the moment she heard Hyunjin talk so boldly to her. Lust was filling her mind and even if she did really want to take Hyunjin up on her offer to get to know each other, her pelvic muscles had already made the decision for her.

“Put your pretty cock in the hole, then…” Yeojin used her deep voice to command Hyunjin who felt she was about to cream her pants as she did what Yeojin ordered her to.

“Ahhh, I was not thinking I would get lucky but just in case, I brought condoms.” Hyunjin informed unnecessarily as Yeojin watched how her cock was hugged extremely tightly by the circumference of the hole. She had forgotten that it may not be the best idea for Hyunjin to stick her dick because it would harm her again.

“Don’t want no condoms.” Yeojin purred lustfully, too entranced to care about anything else as Hyunjin’s penis kept jerking at her words. Well, the cock was already out, Hyunjin would just have to handle the discomfort like the big girl she was.

Hyunjin hissed at Yeojin’s words as a string of precum spilled out from her slit. She hadn’t been so eager for anything in her life. The power a faceless girl had on her was as terrific as frightening. She had never been so desperate for someone ever. Even if her dick was hurting because she had scratched herself again with the hole, she would take any injury if it meant Yeojin would suck the pain away.

Although she knew Hyunjin would come looking for her again, Yeojin hadn't really thought about what she would be doing to her once she had her in front of her. And now that her gigantic cock was spasming, begging to be touched, she felt that she didn’t need to worry about a thing because instinct took control of her mind as she pounced on Hyunjin’s thick meat, enveloping the head with her mouth.

“Yeojin!!!” Hyunjin screamed as she grabbed the headrail strongly and pushed her hips into Yeojin’s mouth.

Yeojin took her expertly, urgently slurping on her juicy cock as she licked it around the length, wishing she could swallow what she assumed was a huge pair of balls. She wanted more. She wanted all her holes filled with that majestic thickness but she was afraid she was not thinking rationally as lust possessed every inch of her body.

She wanted Hyunjin’s cock deep inside her pussy, ramming into her until she could no longer be able to stand it. She knew Yerim had been careless once and had let her favorite customer take her pussy but she told her that she should never let someone have actual sex with her, even though she knew Yerim continued getting fucked by that stranger she seemed to like so much.

Yeojin was thinking of ways she could have Hyunjin’s penis in her cunt when all of a sudden Hyunjin spilled her seed inside her mouth, filling her so quickly that she took her by surprise. She hadn’t expected Hyunjin to cum so fast and couldn’t help but cough loudly. A big load of cum gagging her.

“Fuck!!! Yeojin!!! I’m sorry…!! I didn't even realize I was about to cum…” Hyunjin apologized. Yeojin found it sweet despite the difficulty in breathing.

Yeojin continued coughing and spit Hyunjin’s semen on the floor. It was such a waste that her delicious cum was not inside her but all over the floor. Not even ten minutes had passed and Hyunjin was already doing a number on her.

Hyunjin was breathing heavily, not feeling ashamed at all for cumming so fast as she could only think about seeing the girl behind the panel that separated them. She wanted to sink into her and never get out but she didn’t know if it would be possible. She was unaware that Yeojin was desperate for just the same.

“Yeojin, let me see you, please…” Hyunjin begged Yeojin. Her cock still stuck inside the hole, hardening again, ready for whatever Yeojin wanted to give her.

Yeojin didn’t have a mirror with her but she knew she looked a mess. Her face smeared with Hyunjin’s cum. At first, she had thought they were too different to get along but the attraction and Hyunjin’s insistence was too powerful to ignore. She was ready to show Hyunjin who she was and she hoped she would like her, even if she was the ‘little kid’ that kept being bullied by her sister. Nonetheless, that introduction would have to wait, she couldn’t face her crush looking like that despite knowing deep inside that Hyunjin would love that ‘just fucked’ look on her. 

Yeojin wanted her vagina filled but she once again remembered Yerim’s words. In a way, Yerim was like her sexual conscience or something of the kind. However, she couldn’t risk it, at least not yet. Maybe once Hyunjin knew who she was, she would give the jock her pussy and also her ass. Yet, in that very moment, Hyunjin was waiting, ready for her to take the next step, and her penis throbbing in anticipation, she knew she had to give her at least something.

Yeojin got rid of her blouse and remained in her bra. She knew she had big tits and they would have to be enough for now. She was certain she would drive Hyunjin insane with what she was planning to do to her. 

Yeojin squeezed her globes and came closer to Hyunjin’s dick. It would be quite tricky to find the right angle but fortunately, in this case, her low stature was going to help her. Still standing up, Yeojin grabbed her boobs and put them over Hyunjin’s weeping cock, making sure the member was positioned just above the space between her ample breasts as she started kneeling on the floor so Hyunjin’s penis could pass through and stay enclosed between them.

“Yeojin!!! What the fuck are you doing?” Hyunjin groaned from the other side of the panel, feeling how something soft was hugging her penis.

Yeojin didn’t answer, she was too engrossed in watching Hyunjin’s dripping cockhead between her breasts as a thread of precum slid from the top. She had it so much closer to her face and it felt hot against her chest. She spat on it and appreciated how her saliva made bubbles around it. 

Without any doubt, Yeojin lowered her head and engulfed the tip as she started sipping the precum that was on its exterior while she took hold of her breasts with both of her hands and started moving her tits up and down, wrapping Hyunjin’s meat stick with them, jerking her off.

Hyunjin was moaning helplessly as Yeojin used her breasts to masturbate her. She had never experienced anything like that before and she couldn’t describe the thrilling sensations that were filing her body as Yeojin rocked her boobs up and down, the base of her cock hitting the bridge of her bra as it hit it constantly due to the rapid movements.

“Yeojin… Please, let me see you…” Hyunjin begged Yeojin again, she couldn’t handle not knowing the face of the girl who was making her feel so amazing.

Yeojin loved hearing Hyunjin’s pleas but even if she paid her more than one hundred bucks, it wouldn’t do. She had already made her decision. If Hyunjin wanted to meet her, she would have to wait until she was presentable and that was not the case at the moment.

Hyunjin felt the need to yank her pelvis back and fuck Yeojin’s supple mounds but she was restricting herself, biting her lips to endure the pain of not being able to thrust forward into her. She knew that if she did so, she would not only be harming the base of her penis but her shaft as well and as much as she imagined the unbinding pleasure it would be to fuck Yeojin’s bosom senseless, if she moved, she would damage her dick and wouldn’t be able to fuck at all.

Yeojin regretted not having brought a dildo she could hump. Hyunjin’s moans, grunts, and pleas aroused her immensely, her vagina was clamping on nothing, trying to hold onto something that had not yet made its way there. She was so wet and dripping, her legs rubbing against each other as she remained kneeling on the floor, licking Hyunjin’s slit and rubbing her boobs all over her length.

“Fuck…!! Yeojin…!! You’re making me feel so good!!!” Hyunjin continued praising Yeojin as the later saw how the penis enclosed so warmly in her chest started splattering copious amounts of cum from its tiny orifice, soaking her breasts, slipping from the sides and staining her body as it fell over. 

“Ohhh!!! So good!! So good!!” Hyunjin continued cumming as Yeojin made a mess of her face, licking the coming out semen as well as nuzzling Hyunjin’s tip with her nose. She was immersed in Hyunjin’s juices.

Hyunjin was not inexperienced in sex, but Yeojin was definitely something else. The way she was making her feel was unthinkable and they hadn’t even gone all the way. She couldn’t wait to be inside her and as she was about to suggest indulging in genital sex, her phone started ringing. Who dared to interrupt her time with Yeojin?

Yeojin grinned when she heard Hyunjin’s ringtone. It was the Samurai Pizza Cats’ theme song, an old anime she used to watch with her sister Haseul. She found it adorable that Hyunjin had that particular ringtone and smiled at the thought of getting to know more of Hyunjin’s peculiarities. She confirmed she did want something more from her and not just casual sex.

“Mom? What’s going on?” Hyunjin answered the phone with concern.

“What did Hyejoo do now?” Hyunjin said after a long pause.

Yeojin got tense all of a sudden remembering that Hyunjin was, in fact, her bully’s sister. What an awkward situation to be put in. Well, it didn't really matter saying anything about it because the moment Hyunjin would see her face, she would know anyway and hopefully, if Hyunjin was being sincere, she could help her get out of that problematic situation. 

She removed Hyunjin’s penis from her hold and started accommodating her clothes while she heard Hyunjin doing the same from her side.

“I’m sure, mom. Okay, see you soon.” Hyunjin finalized the call and gave a profound sigh that Yeojin interpreted as if their time together was over.

Hyunjin was getting tired of her sister’s mischief. She had gotten into some kind of trouble again and as the older sister, she had to help her out. Additionally, her mother had kindly asked her to, and well she was the best mom, she couldn’t say no to her. It seemed, she and Yeojin would have to stop in the meantime and she couldn’t help but feel disappointed at the thought.

“So, my little sis is kind of an idiot… No, she is a complete idiot and I have to get her out of some mess… I have to go, Yeojin.” Hyunjin regretfully informed Yeojin.

“That’s okay. I didn’t get to tell you before but… I really want you to see me, so maybe next time?” Yeojin offered as Hyunjin felt her heart beat fast. She couldn’t wait to see Yeojin.

“Yeah! Next time, definitely!” Hyunjin replied a bit too enthusiastically which made Yeojin chuckle and Hyunjin blush.

“How about this Thursday? The 9th?” Yeojin wanted to be ready for their meeting.

“Yeah, I think that would be- Oh no! I have lacrosse practice all week because of the upcoming game on Friday. Fuck!” Hyunjin regretted for the first time in her life the practice of her favorite sport.

“Ohhh…” Yeojin muttered with clear disappointment in her voice. She didn’t know if she could handle that long without having something of Hyunjin filling a part of her body.

“It’s just for this week. I’m sorry. I can’t get out of it. I guess we will have to see each other next Monday.” Hyunjin sadly said. It was a week from now. Hyunjin knew she would not be able to focus on lacrosse if she kept thinking about Yeojin but there was nothing else she could do.

“I guess so…” Yeojin replied miserably as Hyunjin felt the tone of her voice now low pitched and dejected. 

“I promise it will be worth the wait, baby…” Hyunjin assured Yeojin not realizing she had called her baby.

“Baby?” Yeojin asked bashfully. She had always been called baby because of her size and youthful looks but Hyunjin calling her like that felt like it had a deeper meaning. She liked it.

“Is that okay?” Hyunjin hoped she hadn’t overstepped. She felt like Yeojin was her baby.

“It is. I like it.” Yeojin answered back slightly embarrassed.

“Okay… Baby…?” Hyunjin whispered as she touched the panel that separated them and sighed loudly.

“I guess, I’ll be on my way then… Can’t wait for Monday...!!” Hyunjin told Yeojin one last time as she hurried out from the stall.

“Good luck with your game!” Yeojin shouted back and Hyunjin smiled as she looked at the closed door before saying her goodbyes.

“Thanks, baby! Goodbye! See you soon!” Hyunjin tried to prolong the farewell but her phone started ringing again.

“Okay, okay… I’m coming!!” Hyunjin answered her phone and got out of the restroom.

xxx


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part!! Have a happy reading~!
> 
> I have already launched my patreon where I publish exclusive content. At the moment the central focus is the Yerim Serial Killer AU which is already in its eight chapter. If you want to check it out just look for my account: [keepitshrimpie](https://www.patreon.com/keepitshrimpie). Also, a big thank you to the ones who are already supporting me ^^b!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

Yeojin was going to be late. She was walking as quickly as she could because she had a really important test in her next class. Unfortunately, the moment she turned the corner, what she saw made her want to avoid class and fail the test.

For the past month, Hyejoo had not bothered her as much and she didn’t know why. It had been in more ways than one, her best month ever as she really felt that Hyejoo was done with her and moving on to easier prey. However, it seemed she had been wrong all along because Hyejoo was now waiting for her at the entrance of the classroom. 

“Hey!! Yeojin!! It’s been a while!!!” Hyejoo smirked at her when Yeojin noticed her.

“What are you doing here?” Yeojin asked her angrily.

“Ohhh! So lively in the morning! I was just trying to reconnect with an old friend you see, the old friend being you…” Hyejoo approached her in a threatening way.

“Hyejoo, I have class, just leave me alone please…” Yeojin begged her as the teacher made a sign from the interior of the classroom urging her to come inside.

Unknown to them, Hyunjin happened to be walking by, meters away from them, as she was running to class after an intense lacrosse morning practice. They were training so hard, she knew they would be victorious in the upcoming game. She was about to turn right on the corner when she heard a voice that made her stop in her tracks.

“Hyejoo! I’m serious. Can you just look for me later…? I’ll tell you where to find me. Just go for now, please…” Yeojin urged her assailant. Hyejoo loved seeing the pleading look on Yeojin’s face.

Hyunjin knew that voice. How could she not? It was the voice she had been dreaming about for the past few weeks. The voice of her crush. The voice of Yeojin. She didn’t know if she should turn around and see who the voice belonged to or just wait for Monday. 

“Look, Yeojin… Luckily for you, I’ve got class too. You really took your sweet time getting over here so I’ll let you be for the time being. Just tell me where to find you after the period ends and we will be talking ‘business’...” Hyejoo emphasized as she made a motion with her knuckles which scared Yeojin.

Hold on! Hyunjin knew that voice too. It was her sister Hyejoo and worse of all, it seemed she was kind of messing with her crush as she confirmed that it was indeed ‘her’ Yeojin because of the name and the voice. She just had to turn around and see who it belonged to.

“I’ll be in the computer lab on wing C’s third floor. Can I go now?” Yeojin asked, slightly irritated. Her test was waiting for her.

“You’re getting bold, Yeojin… And I don’t like it. I’ll see you later.” Hyejoo told her as she left her standing on her classroom’s door.

Just as Hyunjin was about to turn around, Hyejoo walked by her side but didn’t notice her. She waited for Hyejoo to be gone and turned as fast as she could, hoping she could catch a glimpse of Yeojin. She prayed she would.

The moment Hyunjin turned around, she swooned. Before her, still outside the classroom and talking with who she assumed was her teacher, was the girl she had been dying to meet for the past month. The girl she had become captivated with, the girl who made her feel things nobody else could, the girl who had made her heart pump fast. The girl she had met at the start of the month when her sister was tormenting her, the girl she had defended from her sister, the girl she had found cute and adorable, the girl whose cheeks she wanted to pinch. The girl she was now totally sure she wanted to take out on a date and make her girlfriend.

Hyunjin squealed and lowered her body to hide from view as she couldn’t stop smiling, finally getting to know the identity of the girl that had been driving her insane. She couldn’t believe that the girl she was being intimate with was the ‘little kid’ her sister was bullying. It had to be some kind of a fucked-up joke but it made everything better. 

Yeojin had caught her attention since the beginning. She felt attracted to her the moment she had told her she was the captain of the lacrosse team. Having not seen her since then, she had gotten caught up with the other Yeojin but hadn’t forgotten about the cute girl whom she had the misfortune of not crossing paths with again.

At the moment, with all these thoughts running through her head, Hyunjin understood Yeojin’s hesitation on showing her face. Hyunjin felt bad for having insisted so much. It was obvious Yeojin felt uncomfortable with Hyunjin’s connection with her bully. It seemed unreal.

The sound of a door being closed, interrupted Hyunjin’s thoughts as she realized that the petite girl had finally gotten inside. 

Now that she was in the clear, not fearing she could get caught by the girl of her dreams, Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile at her luck. She was a jock and she was sports focused. She’s had her fair number of flings but nothing serious. She had dated but it didn’t really appeal to her as she had never truly liked someone. 

Yeojin was different, though. The first time she saw her in the hallways she had felt drawn to her. She had liked her instantly even if it was just a mere physical attraction. It had to count when she hadn’t felt that way before, right? 

Moreover, the Yeojin she had met intimately made her feel pure and raw desire. Lust, hunger, and thirst invaded her mind and urged Hyunjin to get lost into her. This meant that she wasn’t only attracted to Yeojin, she also craved her. And now that she confirmed that the two people she had felt a connection with were the same person, she wanted Yeojin more than ever and she would make sure she had her.

xxx

It was Monday. The day Hyunjin and Yeojin would meet for the first time ‘technically’ had arrived. Hyunjin couldn’t be happier with the prospect of finally meeting Yeojin and having won the lacrosse game the week before was only making her feel luckier.

“Baby, I’m here.” Hyunjin immediately knocked twice on Yeojin’s stall, cheerfully announcing her arrival.

Yeojin had been waiting for Hyunjin for barely an hour and she was finally here, she felt giddy all of a sudden. She was nervous because Hyunjin would finally see her for who she was and she was also scared because she feared rejection on her part. 

“Hyunjin, I’ve been waiting for you.” Yeojin used an alluring voice that got Hyunjin hard in seconds.

Just like every other time, Yeojin was peeking at Hyunjin through the hole and saw how in a matter of seconds she got an erection. It was kind of cute how she just needed to listen to her voice to get hard. She wondered if it would be the same once she saw who she was. She could only hope.

Hyunjin was harder than ever. The fact that she now could put a beautiful face to that enticing voice was not making things easier for her as she felt a pressing need to fuck Yeojin senseless. Still, she didn’t know how to approach her or even suggest the possibility of fucking without sounding demanding or rude. 

Yeojin wanted to get fucked by Hyunjin. She had already made up her mind. Nevertheless, she feared that the moment Hyunjin knew of her identity she would reject her so she had come up with a plan. She had to be smooth about it so Hyunjin wouldn’t think too badly of her.

“I was thinking something but I don’t know if I should tell you…” Yeojin tested the waters by asking Hyunjin.

“Tell me, baby. I want to know whatever you’re thinking.” Hyunjin replied eagerly thinking of how to tell Yeojin she wanted to fuck her right this minute.

“Do you want to fuck me, Hyunjin? Fuck my tight pussy?” Yeojin used her deepest voice to enthrall Hyunjin. Hyunjin groaned at Yeojin’s words. It was the first time Yeojin was talking dirty to her.

“I’d love to fuck you, baby. I want to wreck your insides and fill you with my cum.” Hyunjin responded aggressively, came closer to the panel and she grabbed the headrail firmly.

Yeojin almost lost it at that moment. Her vagina was on fire and ready to be pumped full of fertile cum. The hostility and rudeness in Hyunjin’s words told her that she didn't need to do anything else. Hyunjin was hooked on her. She would do anything she asked.

Hyunjin couldn’t see what was going on but she heard movement on the other side. Yeojin was not saying anything. Perhaps, she had gone too far with her words and had scared little Yeojin. She was about to apologize for her crassness when out of the blue Yeojin’s pussy came into view. Yeojin positioned her sweltering cunt right in front of the hole knowing Hyunjin would have only one thought in mind.

Hyunjin didn’t even need to be told anything. She hastily lowered her sweatpants, rubbed her dick to smear it with her precum and put it in front Yeojin’s waiting pussy. She wanted to impale her and claim her as her own but despite Yeojin’s question, she needed to make sure.

“Can I stick my big cock inside your wet pussy, baby?” Hyunjin breathed heavily in expectation.

“Fuck me, Hyunjin. Fuck me and don’t ever stop.” Yeojin murmured loudly enough for Hyunjin to hear.

Hyunjin didn’t even waste a second as she penetrated Yeojin’s cunt to its full capacity, tearing through her slick canal with one deep and long thrust that had Yeojin doubling over in slight pain as she was bent over in discomfort.

“Hyunjin!!! My god!!! You’re so big!!!” Yeojin hissed at Hyunjin’s thickness. She was no virgin but Hyunjin was quite a handful. Her pussy felt like it had been ripped out.

“Baby, are you okay?” Hyunjin asked, feeling a bit bad about her impulsiveness. It was true she wanted to ruin Yeojin but she also remembered the girl was tiny and maybe she was having trouble handling her.

“Just… Let me get used to it and don't move!!” Yeojin tried to accommodate Hyunjin’s cock inside her pussy by relaxing her muscles and breathing in and out evenly.

“Fuck, baby! You have no idea how much I want to move but I’ll wait until you’re ready.” Hyunjin groaned as she felt how Yeojin’s pussy was fluttering against her.

“I meant it, Hyunjin. Don’t move! Not because I can’t take you… I will take anything you give me, I promise… I just don’t want you to harm yourself…” Yeojin reminded Hyunjin of the size of the hole.

“Fuck!!!” Hyunjin cursed. She had also forgotten about their major predicament. She would not be able to pull her penis out of the hole until she was soft and that could take a while. How would she be able to fuck Yeojin all night long? She had been stupid. What she didn’t know was that Yeojin had planned it out all already.

“I’ll be doing the fucking tonight, Hyunjin… Just stay still…” Yeojin said as she tightly pressured Hyunjin’s dick. The thought of Yeojin fucking herself on her cock made Hyunjin even harder as the circumference of the hole kept digging on her skin.

Yeojin was filled to the brim. She could tell that Hyunjin was deep inside because it showed on her belly, her cockhead poking below her navel. She was feeling her dick pulsating within her as it stayed cozily inside waiting for her to take it for a ride. 

A few minutes had passed and Yeojin’s labia felt the coldness of the panel that separated her from Hyunjin. She couldn’t wait anymore, she needed to fuck. With a lot of effort, she drew her hips back, releasing Hyunjin’s erect cock from the hold of her slippery canal, leaving it hanging in the air.

“Yeojin!! Fuck…!!” Hyunjin complained as the cold breeze hit her dick, already missing the warmth of Yeojin’s cunt.

Yeojin didn’t mean to distance herself too much from Hyunjin. Fucking like this would prove to be a hard task but it would have to do. She mounted Hyunjin’s penis again as she bucked her hips backwards.

“Yeojin… Don’t fucking push me out again…!!” Hyunjin demanded. She felt she would die by the absence of her sweet pussy.

Yeojin grinned at Hyunjin’s neediness and dragged her hips forwards, this time leaving the tip inside, just to jerk them backwards again trying to set up a steady pace to their fucking. 

Hyunjin was not having it. Yeojin felt amazing around her but she knew she was having difficulty fucking her and it was not surprising as Yeojin’s short arms couldn’t reach any surface available so she had no support whatsoever while fucking Hyunjin. She was bent with her arms dangling and her ass pressed to the panel, only using her hips to set up the rhythm.

Even if the movements were awkward, Hyunjin couldn’t deny that Yeojin was making her feel good and just by fucking her slowly, she was making her feel ten times better than any other experience but it also told her that they could be enjoying themselves so much more and it was up to her to change it for the best.

Yeojin felt the delicious tug of Hyunjin’s cock through her walls but she knew that it wouldn’t suffice. She needed more, Hyunjin needed more, and in their current position, with Hyunjin literally stuck on the panel, they wouldn’t be able to do much. Her greedy vagina had already tasted Hyunjin, so maybe it would be a good idea to stop, jerk Hyunjin off until she got soft and go to another place to fuck like they were desperate to.

Yeojin was getting better at fucking herself on Hyunjin as the latter was feeling that familiar sensation that signified an orgasm. Still, she didn’t know if Yeojin was feeling the same as her or not and that worried her. She wanted to be a good lover and just standing there without moving was not really something she would have wanted for her first time with the girl she liked. The girl who was doing an incredible attempt to fuck her because she didn’t want her harming herself.

Perhaps Hyunjin had not been thinking clearly when she caught a glimpse of Yeojin’s soaked pussy and foolishly stuck her dick in a hole that was not meant for her size. Yet, she felt cared for by the way Yeojin was exerting her tiny body in hopes of making her feel pleasure. Yeojin was struggling for her not to hurt herself, and Hyunjin was letting her take all the stress. That thoughtfulness made Hyunjin be fond of Yeojin and she couldn’t let her petite lover do all the work. Pain or no pain, she would never be a lousy lover.

Yeojin was panting tiredly as her legs were giving out. She feared she would no longer be able to thrust back and enclose Hyunjin’s shaft when suddenly she felt how Hyunjin grabbed the headrail forcefully. She noticed or most likely felt how Hyunjin snapped her hips back, pulling out completely out her pussy and she guessed the hole too and slammed them back again into her insides. Hyunjin could not resist it anymore and just pierced her way through Yeojin harming herself in the process.

“Hyunjin!!! Nooo!!! Stop!!!” Yeojin screamed as she felt Hyunjin pistoning her hips, sliding her cock in and out of her gaping pussyhole.

As blissful as Yeojin was feeling while Hyunjin rammed her insides at a punishing pace, she wished Hyunjin would just seize her movements. She intuited that Hyunjin felt the need to prove something but she was only hurting herself and Yeojin was worried. A good fucking was not worth it if she ruined her pretty dick, no matter how good it felt. 

Hyunjin was plunging her dick harshly inside of Yeojin. The roughness of the hole, as it kept losing the protection of the masking tape, was straining her dick. She knew she would be feeling sorry for herself later, but at the moment, the only thought invading her mind was to fuck Yeojin so roughly she would not remember another dick but hers.

“Hyunjin… I meant it… Stop!! If you don’t stop, I’m gonna push you out…” Yeojin tried to reason with Hyunjin. Ironically, she tried to do it while being banged and her body bounced to the front just to be pulled back again in an excruciating peace that seemed never-ending. It felt like they were glued.

“Don’t you dare, Yeojin… Let me fuck you, please…” Hyunjin begged Yeojin as she continued bucking her pelvis in unison with Yeojin’s movements.

Hyunjin was so fucking stubborn and didn’t seem to care about her well-being. She insisted on dragging her cock in and out of the hole as she sank into the exquisite opening that welcomed her with slickness. She felt her length aching but she ignored it and realized she was about to explode. She hoped Yeojin was feeling it too.

By now, Yeojin knew that anything she said to Hyunjin would be useless. The only way to stop this mad fucking was for her to cum so she would get soft and finally stop. She had to take Hyunjin over the edge. It was her job to take care of her even if they were nothing yet or even if they never would. She started gripping her cock with all her might, tightening her walls as much as she could wishing Hyunjin would cum right away.

Hyunjin was about to reach that desired peak. Yeojin felt so hot, wet, and the way she was applying pressure on her dick was amazing. As always, her orgasm took her by surprise and she could not announce it as she felt how she started cumming copiously inside the smaller girl.

“Hyunjin!!! Mmmmm!!!” Yeojin moaned the second she felt Hyunjin empty herself inside her. Her abundant and warm cum spitting into her cunt as she continued milking her so she would not let even a drop of juice out of her vagina.

Hyunjin continued cumming and even felt an approaching second orgasm as Yeojin continued massaging her dick. Even in those pitiful circumstances, Yeojin was proving to be the best she ever had. She was just simply better than anyone. She couldn’t wait to see her beautiful face and fuck her while getting lost in her eyes.

“Hyunjin… Fill my pussy with your cum, please…” Yeojin pleaded to Hyunjin when she felt that she was cumming once again. Hyunjin did as told because there was nothing more satisfying than dumping all her seed inside Yeojin.

It took a while for her dick to get soft and once it did, she didn’t dare to pull it out just yet. It ached but she knew she had to look at it and when she did, she took a moment to compose herself. It didn’t look bad but it didn’t look so great either. It had multiple red scratches all over the length. It looked like a cat had taken it as some kind of toy and played with it until all its claws were imprinted on it. 

Hyunjin looked at Yeojin’s pussy and saw that it was gaping, waiting to be filled again, cum sliding from it but not her own. Yeojin hadn’t cum yet. Hyunjin was sure of that. She felt undeserving of her. She had cum twice and she still hadn’t. She was so selfish. She would stick her dick in that horrible hole all the times necessary if it meant Yeojin would get to cum. Therefore, Hyunjin took her soft dick and started masturbating. She would get hard again and make Yeojin cum.

Yeojin turned around and saw what Hyunjin was doing and guessed what she meant to do. She got mad at her. Was her stupidity endless?

“Whatever the fuck you’re thinking of doing, you better stop.” Yeojin said firmly.

“Yeojin, you haven’t cum. I will not stop until you do.” Hyunjin tried to convince Yeojin.

“You’re hurting yourself. I can see that your dick is red all over. I swear that if you insist on fucking me, I will never show you my face…” Yeojin threatened Hyunjin hoping she would understand.

Hyunjin didn’t want to get angry at Yeojin but the moment she mentioned not letting her see her face, she lost her temper. If only Yeojin knew that she had already seen her face, she wouldn’t be making stupid claims. She understood that Yeojin was worried but so was she. Why couldn't Yeojin just let it be?

“I’m going to see your face whether you like it or not…” Hyunjin retorted cockily. She just wanted to fuck. Why Yeojin was making everything so difficult. ‘Because she is worried about you’. A tiny voice in her head said but she chose to ignore it.

“And how do you plan on doing that? I’m telling you, I won’t let you!!” Yeojin screamed back at her. She waited for Hyunjin’s response but she only heard silence. Had Hyunjin left her? 

Hyunjin had gotten out of her stall and was staring at Yeojin’s. Her dick out, still masturbating and thinking of what she should do. She could knock nicely and hope for the best or she could just force her way inside. She chose the second option.

Yeojin felt a wave of sadness invading her body as she mistakenly thought that Hyunjin had left her. She had pushed her too far. She knew she was in the wrong but obviously, lust was clouding her mind and she had not been as assertive. She felt that everything was over and Hyunjin had lost interest in her and when she was about to cry her eyes out. A powerful kick broke the latch on the stall’s door.

Hyunjin must have felt like she was in rut or something because she had this primal need to mate Yeojin and she let her animalistic instincts take over her when she kicked the door to force her way inside. She would see Yeojin’s face even if she didn’t want to.

Yeojin gasped when she saw Hyunjin. She was really seeing her and she looked gorgeous. Her jet-black hair was sticking to her face as beads of sweat were sprinkled on her skin. Her big eyes were darker than ever and filled with wanton desire. She looked even taller now that she was closer to her and her penis was already rock hard as she grabbed its base. What Yeojin didn’t know was that the moment Hyunjin had settled her eyes on her, she got a boner and how could she not? Finally, she was seeing Yeojin in the flesh.

Hyunjin huffed and stared at Yeojin who was all the way back in the stall looking equally scared and horny. She was all dolled-up and looked even more beautiful than she remembered. She liked Yeojin’s casual look but this was something else. She was wearing a pretty blouse and a really short skirt and Hyunjin licked her lips approvingly while smirking at her.

Yeojin didn’t know what Hyunjin would think about her overall appearance or the fact that she was the kid that she had rescued from her sister. She couldn’t really read her but it seemed that Hyunjin was looking at her like she wanted to attack her and in a way she did. Yeojin was Hyunjin’s little prey and she would attack her indeed.

“Hyunjin…” Yeojin whispered not sure of what she should say in a situation like the one they had found themselves in. She guessed Hyunjin would have the final decision regarding them.

“Yeojin…” Hyunjin whispered as she came closer to her.

Yeojin was panting, Hyunjin was not saying anything, she just kept coming closer to her. She looked so tall and imposing, she felt even smaller in her presence as she didn’t know what she would do to her. 

Hyunjin was millimeters away from Yeojin. Yeojin was really small. Her eyes reached her shoulders, so she had to lower herself to look at her adequately. She put both of her arms above her head as she supported herself on the wall and smiled at her.

“I knew it was you and I’m glad it was you, Yeojin.” Hyunjin told her and continued staring at her.

“What do you mean?” Yeojin asked, confused. There was no way Hyunjin knew who she was. She was a nobody.

“I’m sorry for all the shit my sister has put you through, baby. I promise that after this I will have a talk with her.” Hyunjin told Yeojin while she ignored her question.

“But… How do you-...?” Yeojin tried to ask again but she was silenced by Hyunjin who put her index finger above her plump lips.

“No more talk, baby. If I remember correctly, I told you I wouldn’t stop until I had you cumming and I don’t break my promises.” Hyunjin abruptly said and put her hands on both sides of Yeojin’s hips, squeezing her softly just to lift her and pin her to the wall. Yeojin looked at her confused and Hyunjin just smiled as she moved her underwear to the side and without asking for permission or giving any kind of warning, she stuck her cock deep inside her, pushing effortlessly through her vaginal passage.

“Mmmmfffff!!! Hyunjin!!!” Yeojin screamed and embraced Hyunjin. Tears threatening to fall at the sudden fullness.

Hyunjin smiled. She was totally content for having Yeojin finally in her arms and being deep inside of her. She had not even moved yet but the entirety of her already made her feel satisfied. She knew that was the place she was meant to be, inside Yeojin. Her legs around her waist, her cunt open for her as she carried her by the thighs and used the wall for support.

“Baby, you feel so good. So wonderful. I’ve been waiting to have you like this... I think all of my life…” Hyunjin said softly and gripped Yeojin’s thighs wanting to make sure that she was real. Yeojin wanted to cry. She would never have taken Hyunjin for a romantic.

Hyunjin could not stop looking at Yeojin. It was true that she had been wanting to meet her for a long time but now that the desire to get to know the person in the other stall had turned into something more, it was impossible to think of life without her. It may be too early to say that she was in love with Yeojin but the way she was feeling could not be described as anything else.

Yeojin felt shy, not because she was being nailed against the wall with a massive penis inside of her but because of Hyunjin’s loving gaze. She was looking at her like she was the most precious being in the world. She was seeing through her, her eyes as expressive as her actions. Hyunjin did really like her, all of her and she felt so emotional just by being close to her.

“Why are you looking at me so intensely? Is it because you like me?” Yeojin had to make sure it was not her imagination playing tricks on her. Hyunjin chuckled and hugged her tighter.

“Isn’t it obvious by now? I like you, Yeojin. I can’t stop looking at you… I don’t want to stop looking at you…” Hyunjin confessed as Yeojin unconsciously clenched her pussy muscles on her cock and let out an embarrassing moan.

“I see you like me too, baby…” Hyunjin grinned at Yeojin’s involuntary action.

“I do, I like you… So much, Hyunjin…” Yeojin admitted as she pulled Hyunjin closer to her with the aid of her arms, lifting her hips in the process and letting a few inches of Hyunjin’s dick out her pussy. Hyunjin groaned.

“Mmmm, baby… I like you a lot but I don’t like it when you push me out…” Hyunjin complained. She wanted to be balls deep inside Yeojin. Always.

“Make sure you stay inside then…” Yeojin challenged Hyunjin and squeezed her from the interior.

Hyunjin smirked at her and all at once yanked her hips downwards, leaving only the tip inside Yeojin’s pussy. Yeojin groaned in disapproval of Hyunjin’s actions.

“I see you also like me inside, baby… Well, I’ll be banging you so fast that you won’t be able to feel when I get out of this fine pussy…” Hyunjin teasingly said as she hunched her hips upwards, making Yeojin bounce on her pelvis as she let out a guttural moan.

“Ahhh!! Hyunjin!!!” Yeojin moaned in pleasure as Hyunjin started the fucking, pressing her hips forwards and pulling them backwards in an unforgiving rhythm.

Yeojin felt overwhelmed by the sensations in her pussy. Hyunjin was not being gentle at all, she was fucking her like she hated her, deep, fast, painful strokes going in and out her vagina at an unimaginable speed. Hyunjin was fucking the life out of her as her large dick reached all the ridges inside her canal and bumped onto the mouth of her womb. 

Hyunjin was being rough, that she knew, but Yeojin seemed to be able to take her as she continued whining and telling her sweet nothings while she pounded on her. She could not fathom the thought of fucking Yeojin another way. She was so tiny and cute, she looked innocent but she was not. All her most profound desires coming into one immense need to fuck her into a whimpering mess as Yeojin kept bouncing on her balls each time she bottomed out. She looked like a doll, her rag-doll.

“Hyunjin… What are you doing to me???” Yeojin cried out the moment Hyunjin accelerated her thrusts. She didn’t know Hyunjin could even go faster. Slapping sounds filled the restroom alongside the wet noises coming from her pussy due to Hyunjin’s cum.

Hyunjin smiled in satisfaction at the way Yeojin was looking at her. She looked like a little lamb that had gotten into the trap of the big bad wolf. Her eyes were teary, her plump cheeks were pink, her body was covered in sweat, her luscious breasts wiggled, her legs spread as her pussy lips glistened while it swallowed her large prick which came out gleaming full of their combined juices. Yeojin looked so hopeless and beautiful while she fucked her.

Yeojin felt her pussyhole clenching and unclenching quickly, her orgasm approaching. It would be the first for her since they had started a while ago but by the way Hyunjin was banging mercilessly onto her, she knew it wouldn’t be the last one. 

As her pussy contracted and released translucent liquid out of her body, Hyunjin pushed inside her even deeper, like she was trying to plug the cum inside. Hitting her cervix as she continued pushing her hips further. Yeojin didn’t know what Hyunjin was doing but she had never felt so much pleasure before as the fullness that she received from her lover made her cum again in seconds.

“Hyunjin!!!! Mmmmmffffffff!!! Fuck!!!” Yeojin cried out in pleasure. Hyunjin started rolling her hips, dragging her cock all around her pussy canal while her balls kissed her swollen pussy lips.

Hyunjin didn’t know what had taken over her. It may have been all the time without indulging in sexual activities, the stress of the game, or the pent-up frustration and desire to know Yeojin for weeks, but she was feeling ruthless. She wanted to have Yeojin reduced to nothingness, aching for her cock in pleasure and in pain. She wanted to brand her pussy and fuck her brutally so she wouldn’t forget about her. She wished for her cock to be the sole cause of Yeojin’s bliss.

“Hyunjin!! Hyunjin!! I think I’m cumming again…” Yeojin screamed in surprise as she felt her pussy spilling spurts of cum after spurts of cum for the third time in less than five minutes.

The way Hyunjin was undulating her hips and rubbing her all over felt wonderful. Her abs were grazing her protruding clit which looked like it would burst at any minute. So read and bloated. It had never been like that. Her cunt suctioning Hyunjin’s penis like it was a mouth of its own. 

Still, nothing felt as amazing as Hyunjin’s gaze. Her eyebrows furrowed while she panted softly, looking adorable but also looking like a savage, wickedly licking her lips and smirking at her like she wanted to destroy her.

Hyunjin didn’t let Yeojin rest even for a second. She moved her from the wall and changed her position. She was no longer carrying from her thighs and put her in a horizontal position. Her upper body hanging in the air and her dick still inside of her. She put one hand under her lower trunk and the other one under her neck. She grabbed her firmly by the lower part of her torso and began hammering her hips fucking her senseless, drilling her drenched pussy as every thrust made the cum accumulated inside splatter on the floor due to the force applied.

“Oh my God!! Hyunjin!!! Fuck!!!” Yeojin screamed as Hyunjin’s large cock hit her so deeply that she felt her eyelids closing. She was exhausted. She had cum too quickly in too little time. Hyunjin was a beast. Her tiny body was about to break.

“Don’t close your eyes, baby… I want to see you…” Hyunjin grunted when she realized that Yeojin was about to pass out as she continued wrecking her beyond repair.

“Hyunjin…!! Please…” Yeojin begged. She didn’t know what she was begging for, though. She didn’t know if she wanted Hyunjin to stop or to ruin her forever.

“Tell me what you want, baby…” Hyunjin looked sweetly at Yeojin while she started pinching her protuberant clit.

“Make me cum… Make me cum again!!!” Yeojin decided she wanted to be fucked into smithereens.

Hyunjin’s pace was brutal. She rammed her dick fiercely into Yeojin while she slapped her clit and tweaked it expertly with her fingers like she was mastering a musical instrument as strings of cum erupted from the depth of Yeojin’s cunt.

Yeojin had never felt so abused and satisfied at the same time. Hyunjin had incredible stamina and she was so strong, carrying all her weight while fucking her mindlessly. Her thrusts were relentless as she made her yelp in so much pleasure that she knew her voice would be hoarse in the morning or maybe she wouldn’t be able to talk at all. Walking was out of the question too because she was certain she wouldn’t be able to do that either.

Hyunjin’s implacable plunges once again bore fruit as Yeojin’s body started trembling overcome by climax for the fourth time that evening. Hyunjin grinded her pelvis onto Yeojin, smashing her pussy with her meat and filled her with richness. Yeojin could not stand it and came again, stimulated by the bare minimum.

“Hyunjin!!! I can’t!!! Please!!!” Yeojin pleaded not really knowing what she really wanted. She was too defeated to think properly.

“Come on, Yeojin… We’re not done just yet…” Hyunjin told her sinisterly as she returned Yeojin to her previous position, hugging her close to her chest but with her dick stuck inside her.

Yeojin could not imagine what else Hyunjin had planned for her. Wasn’t she supposed to be in pain? What had happened with the scratches on her dick? Was it safe to be fucking when she was most likely injured? 

What Yeojin didn’t know was that indeed, Hyunjin was in pain but her desire to be with her was greater than any rational thought. She was also resisting and fighting back against her climax wanting to prove to Yeojin that she could hold herself longer, not like she had been doing all the time before. She was not a one-minute woman, even if Yeojin had made her cum in barely minutes. She could endure her climax just enough to satisfy her lover first and that’s what she was doing. 

Hyunjin was being reckless but she was not clearly thinking with her brain but her dick. She kicked open the restroom entrance door and noticed that it was already night. She didn’t know how many hours they had been indulging in unaltered passion but one thing was certain. They were far from over. 

  
The park was pretty dark and she thanked the heavens for that. She saw a spot behind some bushes that was illuminated by a dim light coming from an almost non-functioning lamp post. It was perfect. She threw her large letterman jacket on the grass and lowered Yeojin and herself on the ground.

“I will fuck you all throughout the night, baby… Will you be able to handle all of me?” Hyunjin asked Yeojin seriously. She might have gone a bit insane but she wanted to make Yeojin make her own decisions. Public sex was not for everyone after all.

Yeojin had always considered herself as a rational individual. She had been the sanest in her household but at the moment she could only think of Hyunjin’s beautiful dark orbs and her enormous cock. She would take her even if it impaired her. 

“Fuck me, Hyunjin… Fuck me until I can no longer take it…” Yeojin replied to her diligent lover as the latter grabbed her from the shins, pressed her thighs onto her stomach while spreading them, and started humping her tiny hole like she was an animal in heat wanting to impregnate her mate.

“Ahhh!! Ahhh!! Ahhh!!” Yeojin moaned deliriously at Hyunjin’s dips. Now that she was lying down, her pokes felt even deeper if that was possible. 

Yeojin was being pressed to the limit and her pussy looked enlarged due to the position she was in. Hyunjin was fascinated by the way her labia looked, hugging her girth so lovingly. Yeojin looked even smaller but she was taking a big dick so it was understandable. Hyunjin savagely pounded her, a thud noise filling the air every time she smacked her pelvis onto Yeojin’s.

Yeojin had never felt so exposed, her cunt so stretched while she was being fucked out in the open. Hyunjin was fucking her madly and would do until they would both pass out. Her sack of balls slapping the skin underneath it as moans, groans, and grunts could be heard from a mile away.

Yeojin looked good enough to breed and that was what Hyunjin planned to do now, feeling the stress of their session. She wanted to shower her insides with her fertile semen. She needed to enjoy and prolong the moment, so she changed the velocity of her speed and started plowing her meat into Yeojin so painfully slowly that Yeojin felt it thousand times stronger.

“Hyunjin…” Yeojin whined while Hyunjin was taking her time dragging all the length of her dick into her hole, diving in her sluggishly and then retrieving her dick out of her just as slow.

“Do you feel me, baby?” Hyunjin asked Yeojin as she drew-out her movements, delaying their pleasure just to extend it again with each thrust.

“Hyunjin…” Yeojin could only let out as she closed her eyes and whimpered. The pleasure overcoming her.

“Baby… I want to see you… I’ll always want to see you while I fuck you… While I make love to you…” Hyunjin was completely enamored with Yeojin. There was no point denying it longer.

“Do you promise?” Yeojin asked. She could say that Hyunjin had trapped her. Her feelings were stronger now. 

“I promise, baby… I’ll continue loving you until you let me…” Hyunjin assured Yeojin. 

“Cum with me, Hyunjin… Please, I want us to cum together…” Yeojin urged Hyunjin.

Hyunjin looked deeply into Yeojin’s eyes and closed the distance between their lips. It was their first kiss and as such, it was not rushed. Hyunjin kissed Yeojin tenderly and Yeojin responded as much by giving smooches to Hyunjin’s thin lips. They giggled as they continued exploring each other. Hyunjin changed the angle of her head to kiss Yeojin even more deeply while Yeojin bit her lower lip and licked the upper one, tracing the orifice between them with her tongue and asking for entrance which Hyunjin gladly gave. Hyunjin parted her mouth slightly just for Yeojin's tongue to slip her way inside as she twirled her tongue with Hyunjin’s own. Hyunjin panted and Yeojin sucked on her tongue and played with it.

They continued kissing while Hyunjin’s penis throbbed inside Yeojin. The awesomeness of a first kiss felt even more satisfying than all the pleasure they had indulged into as they seemed unable and unwilling to stop. That is until oxygen was required and they separated their lips, a string of saliva hanging between them.

Hyunjin wanted to continue diving in Yeojin’s luscious mouth again but she remembered Yeojin words, there was another mouth which needed her attendance and as Yeojin was about to pull her closer again for what she believed was another kiss, she yanked her hips all the way to the back and slammed them against Yeojin’s core.

“Hyunjin!!!” Yeojin exclaimed as Hyunjin started ravishing her body once again but this time accompanying her thrusts with peppering kisses all around her face, not wanting to leave a trace of skin untouched by her.

Hyunjin was eager to cum and she wanted to take Yeojin along with her. She positioned her legs over her shoulders and plunged deep inside her, bottoming out for a few seconds just to pull out her length all the way, keeping her cockhead barely inside just to ram into her forcefully again. She continued screwing Yeojin that way, without losing the pace of her movements, trying to chase her own orgasm.

Yeojin kept bouncing back and forth as Hyunjin pierced her with her shaft. Hyunjin opted for deeper and steady thrusts that were hitting her just right as she felt the tip beat her cervix in a delightful way. Pain and pleasure mixing deliciously.

“Hyunjin!! Bruise me… Fucking bruise, please!!” Yeojin begged her lover as she found out how much she enjoyed being full to the brim and manhandled roughly.

Hyunjin, keen on pleasing her lover further and encouraged by her cries, applied more force to her thrusts, sinking deeper into the scorching heat as she poked Yeojin’s core until the latter started screaming in pleasure. She was cumming again.

“I’m cumming!! Hyunjin… You’re the best, you make me feel so good!!” Yeojin praised her lover. 

As Yeojin kept cumming, she grabbed Hyunjin’s buttocks and pressed her to her body while slapping them. Hyunjin's asscheeks wiggled from the impact and she moaned in joy. Since they had started fucking, Yeojin had not really touched Hyunjin’s body. She just embraced her. Yet, the instant Yeojin touched her and hit her ass, Hyunjin toppled over her and began orgasming. Her nails digging into the grass underneath them, screaming vehemently now that her sweet Yeojin had made her climax.

“Fuck, Yeojin!! Baby!!! I love you so much!!!” Hyunjin let out without realizing the effect her words would have in Yeojin. For her, they were true but she was holding onto them until she felt she was ready and Yeojin too.

Yeojin cried the second she heard Hyunjin. She knew her words carried more than the blissfulness of an orgasm and couldn’t help but feel incredibly happy realizing that her most profound feelings were requited. She had liked Hyunjin physically like any other person on campus but since the moment she had defended her from Hyejoo she started to see her in a new light and even if she kept denying it, she had fallen in love with her in just a short amount of time. She felt that she had to be truthful as her.

“I love you too, Hyunjin…” Yeojin confessed with tears in her eyes. Hyunjin kept cumming, filling her swollen belly and holding her dearly while she looked at her with so much love in her eyes.

Hyunjin thought that her favorite sport was enough to fill her life with happiness. However, with Yeojin beneath her, she understood that sometimes things were better when they were shared with an important person, the person she happened to love, Yeojin.

“We will make a cute people, baby…” Hyunjin giggled in content imagining her life with Yeojin by her side.

“I know, baby…” Yeojin uttered as she felt another orgasm taking over her body just because of the happiness of being joined with Hyunjin. Hyunjin smiled at the endearment term Yeojin had finally used on her.

The newfound lovers spent all night fucking in the isolated park just like Hyunjin had promised. Hyunjin ravished Yeojin’s body for hours as the two of them indulged in pleasure and pain. Hyunjin’s unpitying fucking and desire and Yeojin’s resilience and resistance became the perfect combination for what was to be an unforgivable night. The next morning neither Hyunjin with her injured dick nor Yeojin with her sore pussy could care about school as they laid motionless on the grass.

xxx

“I can’t believe you!! You fuck each other into the hospital! Hahahahaha!” Jungeun laughed hysterically once she had heard Hyunjin and Yeojin’s story.

Hyunjin and Yeojin were in such bad shape after their never-ending night that Hyunjin had to call Jungeun to pick them up. Jungeun arrived with Haseul not really knowing who she would find alongside Hyunjin or so she had said. Hyunjin didn’t believe her.

The moment Haseul saw her sister's miserable condition she lunged towards Hyunjin as she thought she had taken advantage of her sister. She even managed to kick Hyunjin's family jewels because she could not defend herself in her pathetic state. Poor Hyunjin couldn’t even hold herself up and fainted, her cock in excruciating pain after Haseul’s ordeal while Yeojin screamed at the top of her lungs for her sister not to hurt her.

That’s why once Hyunjin recovered consciousness, she swore she would kill Jungeun. In her mind, she had brought Haseul along on purpose, knowing fairly well she was with her sister. That might have been true but Jungeun had to get a little revenge after Hyunjin had abandoned her for some sucking. Now they were even.

Haseul and Jungeun decided that a warm bath would not be enough for them to recuperate. They had literally fucked each other to death. In the end, they took them to a hospital and after embarrassing explanations, they were treated skillfully. 

The doctor recommended not indulging in sex for at least a week. A statement that made Yeojin and Hyunjin grunt in annoyance just to be slapped on the back of their heads by Haseul and Jungeun respectively. They weren’t the moms of the group for nothing.

Fortunately, recovery didn’t take long, and even if they were still in pain. Hyunjin with bandages around her penis and Yeojin still walking funny but at least now able to sit, they returned to classes two days later to the amusement of all their friends who knew what they had been up to. Well, everyone knew except one person.

xxx

Hyejoo had stopped bothering Yeojin daily since she had started a part-time job in a coffee shop nearby campus. She had been too busy and tired to continue playing with her favorite ‘toy’ but now that she had gotten her first paycheck, she felt like she wanted to give her a visit. 

She was happy counting her well-earned money, which she had cashed out before coming to classes when a horrible imagine was about to ruin her day.

Hyunjin was walking hand in hand with Yeojin. Her sister looked joyful with the silliest smile ever and her dick sticking out from her pants, swinging around as she walked. She should really tell her sister to use some goddamn underwear. Nobody wanted to see that. Doctor recommendations that Hyejoo was unaware of. 

Yeojin looked happy too and she was walking weirdly, kind of limping. Wait a moment, why were they together? Why were they holding hands? Hyejoo thought.

“Hye!! Just the person I wanted to talk with!!” Hyunjin approached her sister dragging Yeojin along with her.

If there was someone Hyejoo feared and respected, it was Hyunjin. She didn’t know why as Hyunjin was the softest person ever, someone who apparently could not even harm a fly. However, something told her that if she really wanted, she would not mind beating her to a pulp and now she had a gut feeling her sister wanted to do exactly that.

“Everything good, Hyun?” Hyejoo asked with uneasiness.

“Peachy.” Hyunjin answered but Hyejoo knew that she had something else to say.

“It's just that, Yeojinnie here told me some stuff about what you’ve been doing to her for the past few months… Not cool, bro… Not cool at all…” Hyunjin said with the scariest smile on her face as people started gathering around them, always curious about the sisters’ dynamics.

“Yeah, well about that… Wait a second… Yeojinnie???” Hyejoo asked her sister, realizing the endearment term her sister had used.

“Yup! We’re official!” Hyunjin cheerfully said and raised their joined hands. Hyejoo backed away from the display, clearly in shock.

“What? What do you mean?” Hyejoo asked foolishly. The spectators were already aware of the hot new couple. 

“I know you already know her but let me make proper introductions… Hyejoo, this is my girlfriend, Yeojin.” Hyunjin stressed the term ‘girlfriend’ as she looked at her sister like she could kill her. People were expecting Hyejoo’s reaction as everyone knew about her ‘relationship’ with Yeojin. Oh boy, college life was better than soap operas.

“What the fuck, bro??” Hyejoo stupidly asked as she came closer, confronting Hyunjin.

“Yeah! What the fuck, bro!!” Hyunjin shoved Hyejoo away angrily.

“I don’t believe it…” Hyejoo uttered, finally connecting the dots. It sure took her a while.

“You better believe it!! So, I just wanted to say that starting from today you will stop coming at her and stop bothering her… You know what, don’t even talk to her…!! if not I will rip you a new one... Got it??” Hyejoo had never seen her sister so mad at her and so sure of her words.

“O- O- Okay, Hyun, and… Sorry, Yeojin…” Hyejoo told her sister and apologized to Yeojin. Nobody told her too but she didn’t want the rage of her sister on her. She felt that she had to.

“And… Before you go… I will be taking this…” Hyunjin forcefully grabbed Hyejoo’s wallet containing her recent payment, the one she had just counted this morning. Hyejoo wanted to scream and cry but she couldn’t make more of a show for the sake of her already ruined reputation.

“Got a problem with that, bro?” Hyunjin asked her mockingly and gave the wallet to Yeojin.

“Not at all. We cool, bro.” Hyejoo answered, fighting back tears that were threatening to fall.

Hyunjin smiled wickedly at her sister as Yeojin took all the money from Hyejoo’s wallet and returned it empty to her. Hyejoo just took it and ran to cry to the nearest restroom while Hyunjin hugged Yeojin tightly and lowered her head to kiss her deeply. They were to be one of the most adorable couples on campus and would be the happiest.

xxx

“Isn’t that your friend Yeojin, the one who you wanted to suck me off???” Heejin asked Yerim as the latter was grabbing something from her locker.

“Heekie… I’ve already told you I’m sorry… I don’t know what I was thinking…” Yerim apologized for what appeared to be the umpteenth time.

“I know, Yerimmie… I was just joking… Besides, that kid could never handle my junk…” Heejin said as she back hugged Yerim.

“I’m not sure about that… By the way Yeojin is walking I would say she handles Hyunjin’s just well…” Yerim ‘joked’ back.

“What the- Have you seen Hyunjin’s?” Heejin’s jealousy prevented her from getting the ‘joke’.

“Hahaha, you’re cute when you’re jealous, Heekie…” Yerim turned around in her arms and pinched her nose.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter. Your past is your past. I’m just happy I can finally call you mine… Even though most of our relationship felt like an ‘investment’...” Heejin joked, remembering all the money she spent on Yerim’s services.

“I’m happy too and I’m happier knowing I don’t need that anymore now that I have you...” Yerim said as she grabbed Heejin’s neck so she could give her a passionate kiss.

xxx

“Why are people being so gross today?” An annoyed Chaewon asked her girlfriend Jinsoul after witnessing all the recent couples being affectionate.

“Don’t know, baby. Kind of disgusting, right?” Jinsoul asked Chaewon.

“Totally, babe.” Chaewon answered with a smile.

“How about we get gross with each other?” Jinsoul said as she lifted Chaewon’s chin.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Chaewon closed the distance between their lips and kissed her girlfriend lovingly.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
